


Naked Love

by LauraRose, xphil98197



Series: The Sweetest Surrender [5]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dom!Q, F/M, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub!Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRose/pseuds/LauraRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing harder than hearing your husband have sex with someone else on his first mission out after your honeymoon.</p>
<p>(Follows Spectre)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eve fell into step beside him, a calm, ready to listen friend.

"I told him to have sex, if it meant he was out of danger," Gabriel worried at his lip with his teeth. "I said I'd be in his ear, but... I started feeling ill... couldn't breathe. I had to let Colin take over. I wasn't going to be able to react in time if he needed me. I know who he is, what he does. But listening to it... Eve, what do I do? I'm not that strong."

"Colin will see him though," Eve said, with all the patience of a friend. "You will have to master it."

"I know," he swallowed. "I should get back in there," he hugged Eve. "Thank you."

Eve patted his back. "Go on, go to him. Listen and know he loves you."

Gabriel nodded, and returned to sit beside Colin. He kept the volume on low, but made sure James wasn't in any danger. He reminded himself that this was how James had been an agent so long, seduction worked wonders when a trigger didn't need to be pulled, but they needed information."

"You alright?" Colin asked quietly.

"No, not really," Gabriel admitted helplessly. "I'm doing the best I can. Stay on comms with me in case I'm too anxious and miss something?"

Colin nodded and together they listened to the unmistakable sounds of a seduction in progress.

Gabriel did his best to imagine that James was talking to him. A lot of the phrases were all too familiar ones, and he spent some time watching Alec on the CCTV to distract himself.

Colin leant over and tugged Gabriel's headphones out. "Go. Go for a walk."

"I told him I'd be listening," Gabriel said miserably.

"To when he is blowing things up and causing chaos," Colin replied. "Not this. I'll call. Shouldn't it be over soon?"

"Um... He can go for quite awhile," Gabriel admitted. "I'm going down to the lab." He stood, stiff from all the hours crouched at the computer since James had left.

It was several hours later when Colin sent a message through. "He's on the move."

Gabriel sighed. He hadn't accomplished much, beyond sketching out blueprints for an exploding pen. He made his way back to Q branch and sat beside Colin.  
"Where's he headed?"

"Over rooftops...," he said and handed the headset over,

Gabriel nodded and switched on his microphone. "007, building ahead on your right, you're going to want to stay covered."

"Nice to hear from you, Q," Bond drawled, and irritation rang in his voice.

"I was in the lab," Gabriel winced. "I trust Colin took good care of you?"

"Apparently someone told him that I can last longer than I did,"

"You've been known to take a while," Gabriel acknowledged. "I had a hard time listening."

There was silence from his end. When James spoke, there was irritation in his voice. "Watch for police following me and get them off my back."

"Of course," easy enough, and distracting. Gabriel set off a few alarms to keep police occupied.

Bond moved across the rooftops easily enough, and crouched to listen, raising the gun over the edge as he tried to pick out the words with the ruckus that was coming from the parade.

"You should have him within your crosshairs, directly ahead," Gabriel said. "As soon as you get what you need, take the shot."

He did... he could see people moving ahead. "The White King..." he repeated as he listened. 

"White King? We don't have anything in our files about that," Gabriel frowned. "Does it mean anything to you?"

James said nothing, raising the gun. "Target identified..."

"Then take the shot when you're ready," Gabriel confirmed. "You should be able to make a clean exit."

James raised the stock of the gun to his shoulder, steadied himself... and fired.

"Now get out of there," Gabriel ordered. There seemed to be a clean getaway, but it was never certain until the agent was out.

Raising the gun, James shot... and something in the building exploded. 

"Shit, get out of there," Gabriel yelled.

"Calm down," James snapped, peering up over the side to look at the hole slowly, raising the gun once more.

"Keep an eye on that man running," Gabriel said.

But Bond was somewhat distracted. With a large sound of grinding mortar and earth, he watched as if in slow motion as the front of the building crashed toward him

"There's a helicopter, if you can get to the roof," Gabriel said, scanning the cctv.

He didn't answer, the front of the building was falling and it crashed into the roof he was on and it started to crumble.

"James?" Gabriel frantically scanned the cameras and turned to Colin.

There was crashing, screaming from the security cameras. "006, where are you? 007 needs your help."

"Downstairs," Alec coughed. "On my way up. Do I need to find the woman, James?"

"Get on the streets... someone's escaped the building," he called.

"On it," Alec hit the sidewalk running. "Male or female?"

"Male. Cut on the head," barked James.

"Shoot or capture?" There was a thud over the comms as Alec tackled the man.

"Capture," Colin barked when James didn't respond. "Capture him, 006, we need the information."

"Alright, can I get an escape route?" Alec hauled the man up.

"Already there, meet them at the end of the alleyway," Colin directed. "There's a woman in a yellow shirt coming to meet you to help you secure him in the jeep."

"Get going," Bonds gasp sounded winded, suddenly exploding down the line. "Ill... ow... follow..."

"James?" Gabe gripped the edge of the desk. "Colin, get someone in there to get him to the evacuation vehicle."

"I'm following one of the others," panting breaths and there was the sound of running and then helicopter blades.

"Are you hit?" Gabriel asked. "Tell me where you are and I'll send Alec as backup."

James couldn't answer as the helicopter rose up into the air.

"Shit, where is he? I can't find him on the camera," Colin switched video feeds.

"Did he get on the helicopter?" Gabriel asked. "Alec, can you see him?"

The voice was strained. "Focus in on the helicopter... looks like he is on it..."

"Dammit," Gabriel swore. "The one that is about to crash land. Is that-? Fuck. James! Goddammit. Colin, can we get an evac team on the ground?"

"Calm down," Alec said easily. "He won't be in there when it crashes... you might want to evacuate the square however."

"Already on it," Colin said. 

"M sent an email saying that this mission was officially off the record, something going on with MI5 and C, their new head of staff. Apparently they aren't getting on well," R said.

"Odder and odder," Gabe sighed and chugged the cold tea. "James is acting like this one is personal."

It seemed to take ages before James rasped. "Where's my evac?"

"I have a couple of teams, there's one at the north edge of the zocalo," Gabriel said quickly. "Straight home, do you understand?"

James snarled a curse before his coms went dead.

"Shit, do they have a visual on him?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll follow," Alec said with apparent exasperation, and then he was moving away from the evac team

"No losing the earpiece, please," Gabriel asked. "Okay, evac has a visual on 006... It's so dusty from the helicopter crash though, no sign of 007. At least it cleared the crowd."

"As if I would," Alec said petulantly.

"It's the only contact we have with either of you," Colin said. "Can you see 007?"

"No," he said softly. "I'm following the chaos."

"Probably as good of a tracker as any," Gabriel said ruefully. "Just be careful Alec, we need contact with someone. I have evac on all four corners of the plaza, so whenever you find 007, just get to the closest corner."

"You should know that if he doesn't come back, he has his reason," Alec said softly.

"I know," Gabriel muted the comms while he took a couple of shuddering breaths. "Take care of yourself, 006. James knows what he's doing, he has his orders. I'm going to switch you over to Colin." 

He motioned for Colin to take over, and sat down, legs shaky. James was nowhere to be found, and injured. He found himself wishing for just a second that he was there to look over him, but he'd only be an added liability.

It was a few days later, when Gabriel would wake up to hear the voice of the old M, coming front the front room... over and over and over, but there was the sound of rewinding between... James was there, sitting in the dark, a glass of scotch in his hand, and the TV remote in the other.

"Hey," Gabriel said softly from the doorway. "So this is why it was off the record. Do you need any stitches, or fixing up?"

James shook his head and drained the glass tumbler. "I'm fine..." he said softly.

"Okay, I'm going to make some tea and breakfast. Do you want any?" Gabriel shivered, the early morning London chill making him cold.

"No thank you..." he stared at the glass in his hands. "Maybe tea..."

"Alright," Gabriel turned on the kettle and pulled out two mugs. He filled Tesla's bowl, and stared into the fridge, trying to steady himself enough to decide what to cook. He hadn't been expecting James to turn up when he went to sleep the night before, as much as he'd gone to bed wishing it. He wouldn't admit to James that the pillowcase was still damp- he could throw it in the laundry with his pajamas and no one would be the wiser.

It was early hours and James was drunk, his mood dark as the last drop of scotch went into a glass that was already dry.

Gabriel sat down on the rug at James's feet with a mug of tea. One of his cardigans was wrapped around his shoulders, and he stared out the window, lost in thought.

James numbly took the tea and took a sip, hands shaking from... something.

Gabriel took his free hand and squeezed the cold, clammy skin. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. "Anything you need?"

James let him see a bitter smile. "To forget," he said.

"How can I help?" Gabriel smiled at him, trying to keep the emotions off of his face. There would be time to deal with how he felt about James's action on the mission later, but for now his husband, and sub, was hurting.

James shook his head. "You can't..."

"Do you want to put on the cuffs?" Gabriel asked, running a hand over James's ankle.

"I don't know..." he said quietly.

Gabriel took his hand and led James to the couch. He offered a spot to sit between his legs.

James froze, staring at him, eyes narrowed and a thin, dangerous smile on his lips.

"Come and tell me what happened after the comms went down?" Gabriel asked.

"I followed a lead," he opened his hand to show the ring.

"Spectre, damn it," Gabriel breathed. "You made sure its not poisonous, right?"

"Yes, Gabriel," he said patiently.

Any ideas about the significance?" he asked. "I can run some tests when I'm back in the lab."

"Have you heard of the White King?" James asked quietly, reaching for the bottle.

"Yes... He's rumored to be the head of an international espionage conglomerate," Gabriel frowned. "No one knows his name, or what he looks like... Or if he's even a single person for that matter."

James noded slowly. "Then thats who I need to find," his head falling back, hissing in frustrations.

"I've heard he has ties to many people, Le Chiffre and Quantum, Spectre and Marco Sciarra," Gabriel said. "He has a daughter, if rumours are true."

James leant forwards and rubbed his eyes. "Im exhausted..." he muttered.

"Are you tired enough to sleep?" Gabriel asked. "I'll be awake if you dream."

"Im exhausted..." but there was no way he could eat.

"Come lay down then," Gabriel got comfortable in the corner of the sofa and offered James a hand. Tesla appeared, carrying the laser pointer in her mouth. "Dammit, I thought I hid it better."

James licked his lips and lay down.

"Later Tesla, I'm spending time with Da," Gabriel ran his fingers over the knots in James's neck. Their rings clinked together under James's cheek, and he moved them out of the way, unsure of how to ask if James was ready to wear his again. "A nap and then a bath, and maybe a snack?"

"A shower," he shifted. "I feel dirty... then a short nap..."

"Alright, just rest for a minute. You're shaking," he kissed James's hair.

"Stress.... I feel wound up tight."

"I know love," Gabriel kissed his hair and wove their fingers together. "Why do you feel stressed?"

He laughed bitterly. "Because I know I can't stay and I know you hate me because I had to sleep with someone!"

"You can't stay?" Gabriel asked, bewildered. "Why can't you stay? I don't hate you for sleeping with someone else. It hurt, I can't lie to you about that James. It was as painful as anything I've ever felt. But I don't hate you. I'm just glad you came home safe."

"I have to track down the source," he rubbed his eyes

"Ok but first you need sleep," Gabriel frowned. "And food."

He sighed and nodded. "Shower first... a shower..."

Alright," Gabriel took off James's shoes and socks. "Let's get you clean."

James nodded, awkwardly tugging his shirt off

"I think your ribs are bruised," Gabriel hissed at the purple and green bruises painting James's ribs.

He nodded. "Makes sense being thrown around in a helicopter?"

"Yes, but I should tape those if you're going back out in the field," Gabriel said. "Any idea where we can find Sciarra?"

He grunted and shook his head.

"Let's get you into bed, and I'll see what I can find," Gabriel turned on the shower.

"I am really not going to be able to sleep any time soon," James said slowly but allowed Q to bundle him into the shower. 

Gabriel undressed and got in with him, worried about the stability of James's legs. He poured soap on a flannel and gently washed him, trying to get the smell of helicopter fuel and alcohol off his skin at least.

When he was done scrubbing and rinsing, he patted James dry gently and let him to bed. Some cream for the bruises and old, soft sleep pants, and he spooned behind him.

Gabriel reached for the poetry book he'd been reading, and picked up where he'd left off. The book of Spanish love poems was something he'd found at a bookstore on the way home, trying to distract himself from James being off comms. He read softly, trying to relax James enough for sleep.

Eventually, James did fall into sleep but it was restless, troubled sleep that made him talk and mumble.

"James, wake up love?" Gabriel shook him gently, as Tesla whined at the foot of the bed.

He grunted awake with a start. "What?" he asked after a moment of eye rubbing.

"You were talking, I thought you were having a nightmare," Gabriel turned on the light. Tesla climbed into James's lap and head butted him. "Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

Absently, his hand went down to scratch the cats ear. "Just M's death."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it," Gabriel said softly. "If there was anything I could have done... how can we catch them?"

"There was nothing you could have done," his voice was crisp. "You did your best."

"She meant something to you," Gabriel said simply. "She was all you had, the only tie that brought you home. In your own way, she was the anchor that kept you safe for me. I'm grateful to her for that. And at the same time, I know about loss. If there was a way to erase that pain for you, I would."

James snorted darkly. "If you say so." He was angry. Angry at her for dying, angry at Gabriel for raising it... just angry.

"Go get something from the toy box," Gabriel said firmly. "We need to work this out of your system."

He turned his head and stared at Gabriel, blinking slowly. "What?" He asked, not having heard the words especially.

"Go to the closet, and get something from the box of toys. Bring your wrist cuffs and collar, and I'll put down a pillow for you to kneel. It's time I put your wedding ring back on." He kissed James's cheek softly.

James rose, pushing Tesla off gently. "I'm not in the mood, I'm going for a run," he was unsafe to submit right now.

"Take your gun, and an extra clip. Do you want me to bandage your ribs?”

He shook his head, already halfway out the door closing it behind him.

Gabriel took a deep breath and stood to prepare tea to fortify himself. Tesla came along carrying the laser pointer again, and that seemed as good a distraction as any. He teased the laser along the baseboards to the kitchen and put on the kettle. By the time it whistled, Tesla was panting, her tongue hanging out.

He ran for well over an hour and when he returned, he closed the door loudly and went for the shower, shedding sweaty clothes as he went.

Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh, but reminded himself to just be grateful that James was home safe. He poured some cool water to bring James, and collected the dirty laundry littering the floor. He'd made some potatoes and sausage and left a plate for James in the oven. The agent would need something to soak up the alcohol.

James was in the shower, his back to Gabriel as he came in, washing his hair.

"That's my job," Gabriel ran his nails down James's scalp. "I brought you some water, and there's food in the oven when you want." He soaped up James's back and rinsed it, cupping water to pour over the sweat flushed skin.

James didn't answer, groaning, head falling back.

"Do you think you can eat?" Gabriel turned off the water and dried James's hair. "At least have some water. Your pillow is beside the bed."

"Just a small portion," he said frowning.

"Alright, go kneel and I'll bring it to you," Gabriel pulled on a t shirt and boxers.

He really wasn't in the mood for it, and the cushion had been thrown somewhere. He sat on the chair, watching the rain outside thoughtfully

"Alright, then," Gabriel brought him the plate from the oven. He sat on the bed and returned for his book. It seemed like James was mulling something over. Maybe mulling wasn't quite the word, though. Brooding was closer to it, as he picked at the food.

Gabriel pulled the laser pointer out of him pocket and attempted to let Tesla burn off some energy. He stayed close to James, but didn't want to crowd him.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, James put it aside. "Going to try and get some sleep," he growled, knowing that he had no chance

Gabriel just nodded and switched off the lamp. He put on some soft piano music on his ipod but left the earphones around his neck so he could hear James.

He was restless. Restless and full of anxiety as he twisted and tried to get comfortable, beating his pillow into submission.

Gabriel turned to face him, and touched his arm, running his fingers over the tense muscles. He curled closer, laying his head against James.

James shivered and rolled, pressing his face into his neck gently.

"I missed you," Gabriel tangled his fingers in James's hair and held him.

"I missed you too," he murmured, closing his eyes and sighed deeply.

Gabriel nuzzled at him and pulled the covers over them. "Are you ready to put your ring back on?"

"Are you ready to put it on me?" he countered, smirking.m

"I never wanted to take it off," Gabriel said. "It was only to keep you safe. Just like I don't like outfitting you to leave, knowing there's a chance you won't come back."

"But I had to," he said slowly.

"I know, I just worry," Gabriel held on to him.

"Your jealous that I slept with someone."

"It hurt," Gabriel frowned. "Of course I didn't like it. But I'm glad you're back with me safely. I can't tell you it didn't bother me, because I promised not to lie to you. But I love you, and that won't change."

James sighed and shifted to the draw and found the collar. He handed it to Gabriel. "I'm yours... be jealous, just know that I'm coming back to you..."

Gabriel nodded, and buckled the collar around his neck. "And I wouldn't change you," he whispered. He unclasped the chain around his neck and slid James's ring back onto his finger.

Stretching up, James caught his mouth on a sweet kiss. "I'm yours, sir."

"Yes, you are," Gabriel whispered, voice thick with emotion. He wrapped James in his arms, the blankets tucked around them, and Tesla asleep on his pillow.

James curled into him and eventually dozed back off.

Gabriel kissed his hair and curled up with his husband in his arms.

James slept deeply, comfortable and warm and finally safe until he woke, hard.

"Hey," Gabriel sat up with a start. "Deep breath, you're home safe."

James yawned and sat up, grunting as his bruised body smarted.

"Can I get you anything?" Gabriel asked, concerned. He rubbed his hands over James's tense shoulders with a frown. "A hot soak later is in order, I think." 

"A hot soak sounds good," he said hopefully.

"Come on then?" Gabriel held out his hand and stood. He knew how shaky the nightmares left him, and didn't want James in the dark room alone while he filled the tub. "Let's get you settled in, and I could murder a cup of tea."

James followed, a small smile on his face. "Your managing me," he accused. "Ill allow it."

"Managing you? No," Gabriel smiled. "Taking care of you, yes. That isn't going to change, James."

James smiled at him. "Thank you."

Gabriel gave him a bemused smile and bent to fill the tub, adding some salt and oils. "Do you want something with the tea?" he asked, hanging several towels over the heater. He offered James a hand into the tub and kissed his temple, breathing in the smell of his partner sleepy and pliant.

James stripped and groaned as he sunk into the hot water, body aching as he went in.

Gabriel ran his fingers over the stiff muscles in James's shoulders and went to brew tea. He returned a few minutes later with two mugs of tea and a plate of toast and fruit. He put the plate down on the edge of the tub and got into the tub behind James.

"Tea and toast?" James hummed. "Im flattered."

"Or I can make you something else?" Gabriel laughed sheepishly. "It's my favorite comfort food, I suppose I made it on autopilot."

He smiled a little. "Tea and toast is just fine, sweetheart," he said softly, grinning.

Gabriel kissed the back of his neck softly, with a quiet sigh of contentment. "I missed this," he confessed. "I was rubbish at sleeping while you were gone."

James hummed. "I missed it too... I always miss you when your not here..." he muttered in his ear

Gabriel nodded against his skin. "Can we have a quiet weekend in?"

"I have to go in..." he said quietly. "Reports... hand in equipment to my Quartermaster..."

"I know, I have to go take your equipment," Gabriel smiled. "I'm still your Quartermaster, 007. And after that report, you're due downtime. As your husband, I'm quite interested in taking that time."

"I'm not taking it, I need to find Spectre," he said quietly.

"Dammit, of course. Any idea where we're going?"

"We?" Bond sounded amused at that. "We aren't going anywhere. I have nowhere to begin."

"Well you aren't going anywhere near Spectre without me," Gabriel murmured, running a hand down James's belly. He scratched his nails over the skin and bit at his neck.

James shivered and groaned quietly, his neck arching back, his eyes closing.

"Love you," Gabriel whispered, kissing his ear. He squeezed James a little tighter.

"Love you too," he said as he looked up at him.

"James," Gabriel sighed against his skin. "I want you, want you inside me," he pressed his hips against him."

"Then ride me," James growled.

"Can we at least use some lube and the bed?" Gabriel laughed, nipping at his ear.

"But you've just got me here!" He protested, smiling.

"I at least need lube," Gabriel squeezed him. "Let's enjoy our bath, and then I'll have my fill of you," he massaged a handful of shampoo into James's hair. "I missed taking care of you," he admitted quietly. "I felt lost."

"Tesla doesn't give you the run around enough?"

"Not the same," Gabriel said. He poured handfuls of warm water over James to rinse the soap. 

Shivering, he arched into the touch, eyes closed.

Gabriel rubbed soap across his skin, washing away the sweat. He kissed James's hand and carefully washed the bruised ribs, taking note of what needed bandaging.

"Stop fretting," James scolded with a mild voice, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Shhh, I'm allowed," Gabriel let his hands still. He laid back against the cool side of the tub and let James rest against him.

"I can feel it," murmured James.

"I don't like when you're in pain," Gabriel said reluctantly. "I feel like I'm not taking care of you properly," he admitted.

"You do, I just got thrown around in a helicopter, "he said smirking.

"Ass," Gabriel laughed. He rinsed the soap off James's skin and hair, and let the bathtub drain.

James smirked and sat up, sliding out slowly.

Gabriel stood and shook the water drops out of his hair and stretched. He toweled himself off quickly and scooped up Tesla, who was trying to drink out of the loo.

James climbed out the bath after a moment, reaching for a towel. 

"Can I help you dry off?" Gabriel wiped the water off of James's face and traced a stray drop with his.tongue.

He hummed and nodded. "Please do..."

Gabriel patted the bruises areas dry and rubbed at James's hair. He brought in their mugs of tea from the bath and finished his own. He held the other for James to sip and led him to bed.

"You spoil me," he said once Gabriel had tucked him into the bed. 

"I just try to take care of you," Gabriel smiled. "You still need bandaging though, I'll get the first aid kit."

He hummed, head nodding. "Okay..."

Gabriel fetched the kit, and bandaged the cuts that hadn't scabbed yet. "Do you want me to take your ribs?" He studied the bruises, a conglomerate of dust and boot marks.

James shook his head. "As long as you promise not to stick a knee in it when you ride me, then I should be fine."

"I'm always careful," Gabriel protested, blushing. He caught James's mouth in a hungry kiss. "Is that our plans for tonight, then?"

"I can't do much right now, sir. I hurt and I need to think..."

"So you'll just think while I ride you?" Gabriel kissed him softly, pulling James closer. "I'm not sure your ribs are even ready for that," he frowned.

"That's why I said gently," James beamed at him.

"Alright," Gabriel laughed. "You too sore to stretch me?"

He gestured him forwards. "Come here," he murmured.

Gabriel stole a kiss and curled up against him. "I missed your hands," he admitted.

He shifted and hissed. With a strain of effort, he got onto n his side. "Push back into me," James murmured.

Gabriel nodded and spooned back against him, carefully leaning into James. He kissed the skin of James's shoulder and relaxed against him with a sigh.

A gentle hand slid down his back and a slick finger teased.

"James," Gabriel pleaded, reaching for his lips. He was loathe to be far away from the soft lips while James prepared him.

James smiled into his mouth, enjoying the teasing

Gabriel curled into him with a moan, fingers scrambling for purchase on James's skin.

"Easy...," he muttered.

"Uh huh," Gabriel murmured against his lips, slowing his movements. "James, James..." he turned his name into a litany of desire.

"I've got you..." he growled softly. "Your safe..."

"Yes? Safe I know, satisfied, not yet," Gabriel threw his head back, exposing the line of his throat at James's growl.

James peppered it with kisses as he tugged Q back against him, his fingers finding a languid rhythm now.

"Not fair, I want you inside me," Gabriel said with a sigh, shivering under the onslaught of James's lips and fingers. He lay back in James's arms, and it was as if all was right with the world again. "Nothing comes between us," he murmured, "I don't care what you do on mission. I couldn't bear it."

"On top of me," James growled, tugging him back.

Gabriel nodded and gingerly moved so he was on top of James, wary of the ribs and bruises. He kissed each bruise and kept a hand over James's heart, feeling the beat beneath his fingers. He sighed and laid his head down to hear it, content to be in his husband's arms.

And James was content to hold him tightly, squeezing him just a little.

"James," Gabriel murmured, his cheek against his husband's heart. "I love you, but fuck me already. I'm so hard it hurts.”

"Then straddle me already."

"One last thing," Gabriel laughed and snagged a condom from the drawer, rolling it down James's length with his mouth. "Now... I can enjoy you," he slid down James's cock with a moan.

James shivered, delighted, his hands resting on the man's thighs, rubbing up and down slowly.

"Go get tested in the morning, so I can taste you and not the rubber," Gabriel whispered in his ear. "You have to report in anyway, and I miss the way you taste."

He groaned, eyes closing as his hands ran up and down his thighs lightly. "But then I will have to go to medical," he whimed.

"I'll make it worth you while," Gabriel said seductively. "Pick something you've been wanting to try?" He bit at James as he bottomed out.

"You surprise me," he replied, eyes closing, as he hummed his pleasure. "I love you... I trust you with all my heart."

"I surprise you? Why?" Gabriel asked, puzzled. "I love you. I told you I would be here."

"You told me to pick something to try," he almost slurred. "I did."

"Trust?" Gabriel asked. "That's what you wanted to try? James, I couldn't be any more honored."

He smiled. "Don't need to try that. You have it," he said quietly. "You asked me to chose what I want to try. I want you to surprise me."

"Oh," Gabriel laughed. "Hmmm..." he thought for a minute. "Alright, roll over on your stomach for me, and close your eyes. I'm going to get some things."

James nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he shifted to his stomach.

"I'll ride you after," Gabriel decided, going to the closet. He got out a new flogger he'd been saving, soft suede with a curved handle, and the leather handcuffs and collar.

James was still there, eyes closed, breathing ragged.

"I'm going to buckle on your collar," Gabriel said quietly, "and then put on your cuffs."

He nodded. "Yes, sir," he said again quietly.

Gabriel worked quickly, keeping a hand on James's back to ground him, and then the leather flogger snapped across his buttocks.

The hand was soothing and James arched into it, whimpering.

"I have you," Gabriel kissed the back of his neck. He sat back and alternated sides with the flogger, working his way up James's back until the skin was warm and pink.

James was soft, warm and pliant by the time Gabriel was done, taut muscles having relaxed. His body throbbing, he turned his head, eyes still closed. Listening. Waiting.

"Roll over so I can ride you," Gabriel whispered, voice husky. He licked his way up James's spine, stroking his hands over the leather warmed skin.

James groaned and did so. The motion was awkward, painfully so.

"Watch your ribs, love," Gabriel scolded, worried. He laid a hand on James's chest to steady himself while he bent to kiss him.

"I'm trying," grumbled James and then he smiled . "Isn't it your job to watch them and be careful?"

"I'm doing my best, you stubborn brute," Gabriel laughed fondly, trying to keep from putting too much weight on him as he settled back on James's cock to ride him.

James hissed, arching and then swore roughly as his body throbbing

"Should I stop? I don't want to hurt you more," Gabriel nuzzled his cheek.

He shook his head. "Don't stop "

Gabriel nodded, fully seated. Rather than bouncing, which would jar James's ribs, he rolled his hips gently. He kept touching him, chest, mouth, with his lips, murmuring endearments to his husband, and James responded, his head thrown back, gaze never leaving his husbands.

"So perfect for me," Gabriel praised. "I adore you, James. Tell me when you're close?"

He grunted an acknowledgment and after a moment, nodded, lips parting as the orgasm threatened to sweep him whole.

"James..." Gabriel sighed as he came, clinging to him.

It was the clench of muscles that sent him over the edge finally

Gabriel held on to him, pressing kisses to the underside of his chin and neck, letting James come back from the endorphins. He climbed off and went to fetch a flannel, discarding the condom in the rubbish bin.

"God, I missed you," James suddenly panted, and curled into him.

"I missed you too, love," Gabriel pulled him closer as he climbed into bed. "Too much. I thought my heart was going to break when you went dark and were late coming back."

"I hated knowing you were listening when I slept with others..."

"It would have killed me if I wasn't," Gabriel whispered. "If something happened that I could have prevented I would have never forgiven myself."

James said nothing, simply drew the man down and kissed him.

Gabriel held on, a little too hard, and returned the kiss. "How can we defeat Spectre, so I can bring you home?" He whispered.

"You can start by not turning cracked ribs in to shattered ones," James gasped as pain laced through him.

"Shit," Gabriel said, scrambling to sit back. "Time for more paracetamol."

"Fine when your not trying to squeeze me to death," James wheeled.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel kissed his shoulder. "Do you think you can sleep?"

He nodded. "I should imagine so..."

"Wake me if you need anything," Gabriel said firmly. "That's an order, love."

He hummed his agreement, eyes closing. "Yes sir,"

Gabriel stayed awake for some time, too relieved at having his husband back beside him to drift off. Any time James made a noise, he kissed him softly, soothing him.

He was stiff when he woke the next morning, back aching, body hurting and he sat up with a groan.

"Hang on, let me get you some pain medicine," Gabriel sat up and rubbed his eyes, fumbling for his glasses.

I'm alright," he said, grunting as he rolled onto his back. "Just aching a little, I've had worse."

"Shush you, no martyrs," Gabriel came back with aspirin and water, and propped up his shoulder with a pillow.

He scoffed. "I’m not! I’m just saying...!

"Uh huh, but you didn't have me," Gabriel kissed his cheek. "You didn't have someone to take care of you."

"You were," he replied. "Just from the other side of the globe.”

Before I met you, asshole," Gabriel laughed. "Your recklessness was legendary."

He shrugged. "It kept me sane, always on the edge..."

"I'm not sure that's the definition of sane," Gabriel frowned. "Alive, surviving, maybe."

James nodded. "It kept me surviving, then."

"And now you'll do better than that," Gabriel said. "Now you're going to remember how to live."

James smile seemed to slowly spread and he nodded. "Now I live," he agreed.

"We can all use a bit of a reminder sometimes," Gabriel petted Tesla, who was kneading at his pillow.

He nodded and nestled close. His thoughts were disjointed. Dulled from pain, James felt a deep restlessness that he couldn't put his finger on.

Gabriel wove their fingers together and closed his eyes. "What? Your brain is still going."

"Just restless, I suppose," James sat up slowly, sliding out the bed.

Gabriel nodded. "Anything I can do?" He reached for his laptop on the nightstand.

"I think I'm going to go in, hit the gym for a bit."

"Just watch your shoulder," Gabriel said. "I'm going to get some sleep, now that I finally can. Call me."

James nodded as he slipped out the bed and drew the door closed quietly

Gabriel turned off the light and returned the computer to the nightstand. He curled up with Tesla, and sent Colin a text asking him to keep an eye on James.


	3. Chapter 3

Colin frowned at the text and one was sent back that he was tearing rookies to shreds.

Gabriel sighed and sent Alec a text. He was the only one who could really defuse James in these moods. And they still had that matter of inviting Colin and Alec over again…

 

" _ How's it going with Alec? You two should come over this weekend. _ " He texted Colin back.

_ "Is that wise? Bond is wiping the floor with rookies." _

 

_ "M will be rather angry if he wipes out the entire school of new recruits in one go, and he has bruised ribs. Can Alec get him drunk or something?" _

"I'll send Alec to see him and work out what's eating him."

_ "Thanks Colin, we'll plan on seeing you and Alec this weekend if things settle down _ ," Gabriel sighed. He knew he wouldn't sleep now, although Tesla was a warm, purring lump on his hip. He picked up a book on the nightstand and turned back on the light.

It was then that Alec waltzed into Q branch, cheerfully humming a jaunty tune. "...being the dancing queen...."

"Really?" R burst into laughter. "Do I even WANT to know?"

 

"Ah, just who I needed," Colin smiled. "Q has a special project for you, 006. Follow me, please."

"Hey!" Alec said loudly. "Don't mock the classics!"

"Yes, when is your birthday again?" R mentioned.

"007 is back," Colin shut the door to the welding room. " Gabriel would like you to see if you can help him wind down, he's got bruised ribs, and is beating up all the new recruits."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Christ, I'll get him drunk and get him laid."

"Alec!" Colin looked horrified. "He's married, he has a Dom. That's Gabriel's job. He isn't sharing James with random people just because it was part of a mission."

"Then shouldn't Gabriel... I don't know, beat him into submission?" He asked, showing the usual mental patterns of the agents.

"Gabriel doesn't beat him into submission, he's his Dom. He gives James what he needs," Colin rolled his eyes. "Honestly Alec, I swear you play dumb on purpose about this. Gabriel knows he can't be what James needs right now, so he needs your help."

With an eye roll, Alec nodded.  "I'll get the alcohol."

 

"And we're invited this weekend," Colin mentioned, standing on tiptoe to brush a kiss against Alec's cheek.

Alec's hands came out to catch Colin, and hold him for a moment.

Colin wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, and held on. "I'm looking forward to seeing you," he admitted quietly

"I hope I can be what you want," he said with a sudden sigh

 

"I'm certain you can figure it out," Colin smiled, straightening Alec's collar. "Go rescue 007, and then you can take me to dinner," he.winked.

 

He arched an eyebrow but smirked. "Yes sir."

 

"Go!" Colin laughed. He texted Gabriel, and returned to helping R oversee Q Branch.

James was beating the punch bags, having destroyed most of the newbies

 

"Well at least there isn't any of your blood visible," Alec said dryly. "Let's go get a drink."

 

"I'm not in the mood," James snapped as he punched one of the bags so hard that it came off the wall.

 

"Well our boys seem to think you need winding down," Alec managed not to flinch. "How about a run?"

 

"Our boys?" He growled, turning to Alec. "What are you talking about? Our boys. Alec, we are agents, our boys will get killed because of what we are "

 

"I don't think they're going to let that happen," Alec shook his head. "They're pretty damn insistent on bringing us home. And taming us, god forbid. Apparently I'm taking Colin to dinner."

 

"You should cut him off before he gets too close," Bond growled, his mood black, but he stopped hitting things. "Can I crash at yours?"

 

"No," Alec shook his head. "You can't crash at mine. You're married, James. Did you have a fight?"

 

"No," he said with a sigh, rolling his shoulders.

 

"Then why do you want to crash at mine?" Alec asked. "Besides all the leash and collar shite, he really does care about you."

 

He reached in to the pocket and tossed a handful of pictures on the floor. Pictures of Gabriel when James was away.

 

"Where did you get those?" Alec frowned. "Does he have a stalker?"

 

"Would a stalker have let me see them, Alec?" he sucked a breath and stretched. "No... it's a warning to me."

 

"From who? Why did you leave him alone then, does he know?" Alec was already heading for the door.

 

"It was when I was in Mexico, Alec," he said as he crouched down and sighed. "Come here, Alec."

 

Alec sat down with his back against the heavy bag. "Any ideas?"

 

"Yes," he snapped. "The reason why I went to Mexico," he hissed.

 

"And who is the reason? When do we leave?" Alec asked.

 

"You aren't leaving,' James said as he stretched.

 

"You aren't leaving me here to explain it to him!" Alec looked alarmed. "He and Colin will have my balls." 

 

"I know," James said as he reached into his duffel bag and fished out something. "You won't have too," and he smacked Alec around the back of the head, a brick in his hands.

 

Colin was beginning to wonder where Alec had gotten to when he hasn't reappeared in the hallway cctv after an hour. He took his break and headed down to the gym, but the door was jammed on something. Jim stopped to help him, and shouldered it open. Colin yelled in horror at Alec lying pale on the floor, the wound gone an angry purple.

 

Alec grunted as he came vaguely too at the sound of Colin. "That bastard."

 

"Who did this?" Colin wiped at the blood dripping into Alec's eyes with his shirt sleeve.

 

"James..." he snarled, wincing. "My head..."

 

"Why?" Colin looked bewildered. "I thought you two were on good terms. Wait- where is he?"

 

"Gone..." he muttered.

 

"Shit," Colin pulled out his phone. "James knocked Alec out and he's gone. Can you trace him?"

 

"On it, I'll call Q," R said sharply

 

"I'm taking Alec to medical, or else he won't go," Colin and Jim helped him stand. "Let me know when you need me."

 

Alec pulled back. "I have to go... James is mad... they had pictures of Q..."

 

"Pictures of him?" Colin froze. "Who had the pictures and where was he going?"

 

"They sent them to James... he was going home..."

 

"Alright, I need a team to 007's flat and a team of bodyguards," Colin barked. "R should we bring him in to HQ?"

 

"I'll do it," Alec said, pushing up.

 

"Medical..." Colin tried to argue, but gave up. "Make sure Gabe is alright, and watch out for James. Let me get you an ear piece."

 

"He didn't tell me where he went," Alec sounded furious as he staggered. "He's gone rogue."

 

"Did he say anything that might help?" Colin asked. "Yes, R?" He tapped his phone. "Well he took a car, which is now at the airport. Do we shut it down, or let him go?"

 

"We need to get Q in," he muttered.

 

"Tanner is picking him up," R said, "and I sent two guards with him. I'm trying to get Mallory on the line for clearance to close Heathrow."

 

Tanner would shoot James for this, he thought bitterly as he bashed on the door to wake Q up.

 

"Coming!" Gabriel hollered, pulling on his jacket as he grabbed his bag. "R called," he burst out the door. "What the hell was he thinking?"

 

"Like James Bloody Bond, it seems. Alec is in medical, Heathrow is closed but his passport flew out of Luton twenty minutes ago. He lead us on a goose chace."

 

"Fuck," Gabriel slumped back in the car seat. "Any idea where he was heading? I knew I should have stayed awake, but I was tired."

 

Tanner shook his head.  "No, but you need to go into protection. Was he okay. Himself?"

 

"He was... The last mission was hard," Gabriel rubbed his forehead. "He's been restless."

 

"Alec said he was restless, and unsure and there were photos of you, taken with a long lense when he was away."

 

"What?" Gabriel froze. "Who... Who took them? I only came to work and went home. I've had some trouble before, but I thought they were dead."

 

"We don't know," Tanner said slowly. "We think that's why he has gone."

 

"Dammit," Gabriel whispered, fiddling with his phone. "We should go back and get Tesla, the flat isn't safe then."

 

"I'll have her brought too you," Tanner replied.

 

"Alright," Gabriel ran his fingers through his sleep mussed hair.

 

They went to MI6, into the bowls. "See if you can't help Colin wirh 006?" Tanner suggested.

 

"Is he being sent after James, or is Colin trying to get him to medical?" Gabriel asked, heading for the coffee.

 

"Medical. 007 smacked him with a brick. Have you tried to contact James?"

 

"His phone is back at our flat," Gabriel pushed the elevator button as if it would arrive faster. "I can track it turned off, so he left it."

 

Tanner scowled. "So, essentially, he is rogue. "

 

"Yes, but I should be able to track his ring," Gabriel turned to Tanner. "It won't work until the plane lands though, let me check on Alec."

 

He hurried in to medical in time to see a nurse duck a flying metal tray. "Alec! Let them at least help," Colin was hanging on to his arm.

 

"I can't... I need to find him..." slurred Alec.

 

"I'll track his ring when he lands, but we need to get you cleaned up first," Gabriel said, wincing at the amount of blood. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would do this."

 

"You should have," Alec snapped. "I could spot it a mile off, and you’re bloody married!”

 

"Oh really?" Gabriel lost his patience. "So you knew he was going to throw a brick at your head and let him? Well then by all means, walk around with a bloody fucking head. I don't know why I bother."

 

"I didn't know he was going to do that," Snapped the man, but then Gabriel's phone began ring.

 

"What? Who is this?" Gabriel demanded.

 

"It's me," James said, warmth in his tone.

 

"Oh god," Gabriel slumped against the wall. "Where are you? What pictures? And what the hell did you do to Alec?"

 

"Im away, on a pay phone, and I left the ring in the car," he replied.

 

"Of course you did," Gabriel rubbed his eyes. "Is there anything you can tell me so I can help you?"

 

"Yes. Stay close to Alec," he said and there was a swallow.

 

"Who has pictures, James? Am I ok?" He asked, voice shaky. "Tanner is bringing Tesla to Six, and I'm going to stay here. Can you at least tell me?"

 

James sighed and closed his eyes. "His name is Blofield, babe... it's not you that he wants. It's me."

 

"At least let me try to help," Gabriel asked. "Why is he out to get you?"

 

There was silence from his end, and then the sound of an airport announcement in Italian. "I'm... not sure."

 

"Well, you know where I am. I love, James," Gabriel said softly. "Come home safe."

 

James swallowed, it sounded like he was struggling.

 

"Be safe," Gabriel blinked back tears.

 

"I will," he whispered back.

 

"You're mine, James, no matter what," Gabriel whispered. "You always will be."

 

"I'm sorry, Q... I can't..." he muttered.

 

"Always," Gabriel insisted.

 

"I filed for divorce this morning," he said, and his voice shifted, cooler.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Gabriel sat down hard on the bed next to Alec, eyes wide with tears. "What am I supposed to say to that? Why?"

"Because it's safer, better for you. I should have never have done half of what I did," he said calmly.

"Don't say that," Gabriel pleaded, spinning the wedding ring on his finger. "You can't... I won't stop loving you."

Colin looked up from where he was trying to clean Alec's head wound, and took in Gabriel's pale face. He gave Alec a questioning look, and squeezed Gabe's hand.

Alec was there too, putting an arm around them both.

"Tell Alec I'm sorry," James said, and then the line went dead.  
The job's done and the bitch is dead.

Gabriel shook his head bewildered, and buried his face against Colin with a sob. "What do I do?" He asked quietly. "I can't... I love him."

Colin shot Alec a worried look.

"This is what we are going to do, your going to move in with Colin for a while, and I am going to get after him as soon as I can. He'll show up on the grid."

Gabriel just nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "I don't... They were speaking Italian. He said it's someone named Blofield."

"The only plane that goes from Luton goes to Rome. That's where I start.”

"Ok," Gabriel nodded, still fuzzy from the tears. "Please, let me give you some equipment and don't lose it. I don't know how else to help," he let Colin lead him to the door.

"Can I shoot him to drag him back?"

"As long as he'll live," Gabriel tried to smile. "Please, Alec..." he touched the agent's arm. "Bring him back?"

He inclined his head. "Yes sir " he growled as he stood.

"Don't call me that, please?" Gabriel begged. "I can't hear that..." he looked at Colin for help.

"Let's get you to mine. Is there any tech we need to bring?" Colin asked. "Alec, you'll stay in touch whenever possible."

Alec nodded slowly and smiled. 'I'll call and I'll drag him to Colins, "

"Thank you, Alec," Gabriel said softly. "There's a kit in my right desk drawer. Just check out your Walther with it."

"Can I have a stun gun or two?"

"That's a good idea, there's tranquilizer darts as well. I'll have R get you some," Gabriel said quietly.

Colin sat down next to Gabriel and put a hand on his. "You know he loves you, right?"

"I hope so," Gabriel looked lost. "I just hate him deciding things for my good, without ever consulting me."

"Well," he said slowly. "You could remind him who's boss when Alec drags him back. I have a cellar."

"I don't want to remind him who is boss," Gabriel said. "I want to stop having to chase him. He's like a feral cat. The minute I show him affection, he's gone. What am I doing wrong, Colin? I've done everything I always wanted from a Dom... And he's still gone."

"But sweetie, the agents are - more or less - feral," he said slowly. "You know that. They are not like us."

"I try to remember that," Gabriel said. "I don't want to change him to another person. So do I have to give him up?"

"You’re a Dom, Gabriel. What would a Dom do if his sub was being an ass?"

"Spank him black and blue," Gabriel laughed. "But he hasn't wanted anything like that. I won't push if he safewords."

"Consider it," suggested Colin. "For running away, not talking to you. I don't Dom, but I'd spank Alec black and blue for it."

"True," Gabriel agreed. "I can't handle living like this, waiting for him to run all the time."

"Ground rules. Ten swipes for every time be breaks one," suggested Colin.

"Are you going to try that with Alec?"

Colin snorted. "The bastard wouldn't take it from me, I know that. You’re going to have to get firm with Bond, though."

"If he comes back," Gabriel shook his head. "And besides all that, I'm terrified. It's like Silva all over again, being scared of shadows."

He glanced up and saw Alec, who nodded to Colin and then the agent was gone. Colin sighed. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Alright, I'll message Tanner to bring Tesla and her things to your place," Gabriel agreed.

The next few weeks were hell. Colin did his best for Gabriel. The divorce papers came and James had given Gabriel everything.

It was several weeks before Colin came tearing into the spare room with a laptop. "Alec's called. He has Bond!"

"He's alright?" Gabriel asked quietly, jaw clenched.

"He's asleep," Alec said, clearly worried.

"What's wrong with him? He's so pale," Gabriel twisted the ring on his own finger, gone loose from worrying, missed meals, and sleepless nights.

"I had to rescue him, Gabriel. He was strapped into this chair... Gabriel, they were drilling into his head. He didn't seem to recognise me."

"Where are you? I'll get on the next plane," Gabriel was already pulling on a clean shirt.

Alec shook his head. "We are waiting for a helicopter," he said.

"Does he remember anything?" Gabriel asked.

"He hadn't been awake long enough, I drugged him. Colin, get a isolation room ready at Six."

"Shit," Gabriel looked wide eyed. "Should I meet you there? Stay here?"

"Stay there, Gabriel," said Alec warily.

Gabriel nodded and picked up Tesla. "Keep me updated. I'll be here," he pulled on an oversized sweater and picked at a loose thread on the sleeve.  
"You okay?" Colin asked softly.

"I... I don't know," Gabriel admitted. "I'm terrified. I want to run to him. But if he doesn't remember Alec, he certainly won't remember me. Maybe it's better..."

Colin smacked him around the back of the head. "Did you sign the papers?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "It made me feel ill every time I looked at them. I just couldn't handle it, on top of everything else."

"Then he is your husband," he said. "You have responsibility."

"Even if he doesn't want me?" Gabriel asked. "Should I head in to Six?"

Colin arched an eyebrow. "Is the man still your husband?"

"Yes," Gabriel stood. "Enough of this. Bring round the car, I'll get my bag."

Colin grinned and nodded. "Yes, sir," he said and scurried off. 

Gabriel grabbed his ID badge, stuffed his laptop and tablet into a messenger bag, and fingered James's collar where it was buckled around his wrist. The ring was in his wallet, but that would come later.

"If he remembers you... what are you going to do?" He asked as they started to drive

"Put his collar on, and order him to be silent. He's lost his right to so much as use the loo without permission," Gabriel set his jaw.

"And if he doesn't remember?" He asked softly.

"Then I'll start from the beginning, and tell him the story of how we met," Gabriel whispered. "It depends what part of his brain they were drilling, Colin. He might not remember anything at all."

They got to MI6... then came the waiting. Colin waited with him. Hours passed until Eventually, Alec came in to see them, looking shattered

"He doesn't remember anything, does he?" Gabriel asked softly. "How bad are we talking, comatose or just complete amnesia?"

"Amnesia, paranoia, coordination," Alec replied quietly.

"Can I see him?" Gabriel nodded. "At least he's alive, it's something."

He nodded and waved him on. "Room at the end of the hall. His usual room..."

Gabriel tiptoed to the end of the hall. James was lying in bed, skin pale as the sheets. There was a plaster on each temple, and his eyes had bruises underneath. "James?"

"Im awake... turn the lights off..." the man slurred.

"Do you know who I am?" Gabriel turned the lights off and sat down by the side of the bed. "You had some bad trauma to the head."

He shook his head. "Sorry... your not the sort I usually hang around with."

"I'm your Quartermaster," Gabriel said quietly. "What sort do you usually hang around with? Maybe i can find someone that's familiar for you."

"Alec... he went to find someone..." he murmured, frowning and screwing his face up. "Said I had some something bad..."

"They drilled your head, and you are having trouble remembering things. Alec is your best friend," Gabriel said. "I think he came to find me. Do you remember seeing me before?"

"Your voice, I remember it... a bossy little sod... I can't see particularly well right now, I'm waiting for the painkillers to kick in."

"Well at least you remember that," Gabriel chuckled, brushing away a tear. "What's the last thing you remember before Alec woke you up?"

"Pain," he said, a breathless gasp.

"And before?" Gabriel asked hesitantly. "Do you remember where you are, or anything about your job, your life?" He took in the tremor in Bond's hands as he clutched at the sheets. "You're safe here. Blofield, or whoever it was you went after, can't find you here."

He shook his head. "He... called me James..." he said slowly, eyes opening to look at the ceiling.

"Yes... James Andrew Bond," Gabriel nodded. "That's your name. You work for MI6, and you're married."

He snorted and winced. "Like hell I am."

"It's true," Gabriel winced. "Hopefully you'll remember all that soon. What have the doctors said about your memory? Is there anything you can do to help it?"

He shook his head. "Women are too fickle... I would never be able to make one happy. And no... rest and painkillers, sir."

"What makes you think you married a woman?" Gabriel fingered the tag on the collar around his wrist. "There are other arrangements these days. You should get some rest. Do you want me to go while you sleep, or keep watch?"

He shrugged. "I'm going nowhere."

"You have a rather infamous record of escaping the medical department," Gabriel cracked a smile. "They trust that I can handle you, although my efforts have been inconclusive at best. I do know that your spouse was worried sick about you, and you went looking for someone who had taken surveillance photos of them. Normally I would let nature take its course, but... in this case, time is of the essence."

"I can't walk without landing on my arse, Q..." he said dryly, and shifted, rolling onto his side. "I don't know why," his sheet slid down him, showing sharp joint and too prominent bones.

"Because your head has been drilled into, its affecting your coordination, as well as your movement and memory," Gabriel said. "You took off, left your phone here, and went into the field with no backup, not even a weapon. Now I don't know what possessed you to do that, but I certainly can't help you as your Quartermaster if don't let me know you are even leaving town. So, now you have Alec and I taking turns sitting with you, so you don't suddenly remember, and pulled another runner."

"If I had run then I probably had reason to," he said solemnly.

"That depends on who you ask," Gabriel said dryly. "Being I have none of the facts, only what bits and pieces Alec was able to cobble together, I can't make a judgement. But I am rather inclined to disagree, especially since you left your tracker in London."

"Because sometimes this place makes things worse. You said I was trying to protect someone, who had photos taken, yeah?"

"Yes, only you didn't tell them they were in danger," Gabriel couldn't meet his eyes, trying to keep up the ruse of speaking in the third person, not revealing himself to be the spouse. Of all the things to remember, you think that this place makes things worse? Any idea why you think that's the case?"

"Because this place can't spot the spies," he said in a single song voice.

"Then what can you tell about me?" Gabriel asked, worried. "How do you know I'm safe?"

He shook his head. "I can't..."

"Alright, don't push too hard," Gabriel smoothed his hand over Bond's forehead. "Let's give you time to rest and let the painkillers work. I don't want you to make your head hurt more."

He nodded and shifted, and dropped into a light doze.

Gabriel rubbed his eyes and settled in beside James. It didn't even smell like his lover, all he could smell was blood and antiseptic, cold recycled air and disinfectant. He swallowed hard and sent off a quick note to Colin, letting him know what was going on.

It was a few hours before Alec wandered back in. "Anything?" The agent had a bandage around his head.

"Nothing," Gabriel whispered. "He doesn't remember being married, his name, only that he can't trust people here."

Alec nodded. "I'll stay with him... got rest..."

"I haven't been sleeping anyway," Gabriel shook his head. "I may as well stay. You went to find him."

He sighed wearily and nodded. "Colin wants me to spend the night here... so do the doctors... I'll be down the hall."

"Let Colin take care of you," Gabriel smiled wearily. "You're lucky Alec, don't forget that."

Alec nodded. "Shall do," and he pottered off too find Colin.

Gabriel pulled the cardigan closer around himself and settled in with his phone, answering the emails that had been piling up while he was looking for leads. The only light in the hall was the red emergency lights by the stairwells, and he shivered.

It was the early hours when James pushed himself to sit up, groaning.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Gabriel stood with a pop of his beck, and reached to help Bond. "Should I call the nurse?"

"Gabriel..." he muttered. "What... why am I.. why does my head hurt?"

"James? You know who I am?" Gabriel's hand froze on the call button for the nurse.

"I remember... it's a jumbled mess... I married you. It was fucking cold!"

"Oh thank god," Gabriel laughed, tears streaming down his face. A particularly undignified bit ran out of his nose and hit the sheets as he reached for James. "I never signed the papers, you moron! You idiot! When you're back in one piece, I'm going to spank you black and blue, don't ever, EVER, scare me like that again!"

"I have to get out of here - what do you mean, you didn't sign the papers? For fuck’s sakes, are you trying to get killed?"

"You are mine, James," Gabriel said firmly. "I've had enough of the bullshite, and nonsense, and- you arse! You took off your ring, and left the country. What the hell happened to we're in this together and all that? I ought to tan your hide."

"Because he will hurt to you down, you idiot," James sat and twisted to put his feet out the edge of the bed.

"Sit!" Gabriel ordered. "You are staying right there, the doctor is going to examine you, and you are going to follow his orders. Did you bother to think that you left me in London alone?"

"I left you in London safe, and that was all I cared about," snarled the man, who had sat down by the simple fact that his legs had given way below him.

"You left me!" Gabriel hollered, furious. "What the hell, you had no right. You're my husband, James-"

"Gabriel!" Colin caught him around the waist. "Breathe, let the doctors examine him."

"Get out," James shouted at the doctor who looked offended. "Yes, and I'm supposed to protect you until my dying day, you jumped up shit, what else was I supposed to do. They know you, they still do and do you really think they will stop now Alec broke me out?"

"Don't you dare patronize me!" Gabriel broke out of Colin's grip. "You are my collared submissive, and my husband, James Andrew Bond. You will NOT speak to me that way, not as long as I have a voice left. You promised not to leave me, after Silva, after Bolivar... we're in this together, you overgrown tantrum throwing 00!"

Colin held out a hand to stop Alec as he came flying in the room as the doctor hurried out. "Let them handle it, Alec. James got his memories mostly back at least, and Gabe needs to get this off his chest."

Bond froze as he saw Alec and frowned, turning to look at Gabriel. His face was an expressionless mask. "This man drilled into my brain because he thought it was fun... he created Silva and Bolivar, Q," he stood slowly.

"All the more reason that you aren't running off!" Gabriel reached into his bag for a vial and jabbed it into James's arm. "That probably pinched a little," he added. "Nano Tracers... I can track you, and your vitals, anywhere in the world. I'm not playing this back and forth game of you deciding what's best for me, and skipping town."

Alec surged forwards and grabbed James’s wrist before he could react, speaking to him in soft, rapid Russian, because it looked like James was about to hit Gabriel.

Gabriel let Alec take over and slumped back into the chair, spent. He let Colin pull him along to go find tea, and let Alec handle James.

"Come on, Gabriel," Colin soothed. "Let's go find tea..."

"Fine," Gabriel fumed, letting Colin guide him. "I put my foot down, like you said."

"Maybe I said the wrong thing," he looked shaken. "I thought he was about to hit you."

"It will work out, it has to," Gabriel said resolutely. "After a mission, sometimes he reacts like a stranger, doesn't recognize me. It's happened before, but at least now... I'll always have a location on him."

"I don't think that was right," he hesitated.

"Giving him the shot?" Gabriel asked. "Do you really think he would have taken it, knowing what it was? He's about to climb out of that bed and disappear again, Colin. I don't know how much time I have."

"You may have just driven him away," and indeed it seemed like that. When they wandered back, James turned pointedly away from the pair. Alec caught Colin's eye, nodded to Gabriel and shook his head

"He goes back and forth Colin, hot and cold. Off one minute, completely forgetting me, then on again," Gabriel turned to him, dark circles under his eyes. "At least this way I can send help if he needs it, no matter what shape he is in. He can take off the ring, he can't get rid of this."

Colin sighed, nodding. "I understand... do you want him to come home to mine?"

"Probably a good idea, and I can kip in my office," Gabriel leaned against the wall, fight gone out of him. "Can you feed Tesla, and I'll get her later? I still don't think it's safe to go back to the apartment... Should talk to Eve about staying at hers-" he shook himself upright. "I'm sorry, Colin. My problem solving is shot to hell at the moment."

Colin tutted. "Nonsense. I have room for all of you."

"So he can do the dark broody nonsense and scowl at me?" Gabriel asked bitterly. "I don't think I can handle it right now. It's taking everything I have not to lock myself in the loo and cry."

Colin reached out and touched his arm. "You know he means well..." he said, trying to soothe.

"I know, but that doesn't make it hurt any less," Gabriel sighed. "I... I just don't... I want my husband, I want to hold him, I want to watch crap telly, and eat take away in pajamas," he headed down to Q Branch.

"Well... you have his collar and cuffs... would it be to cruel to wake up in them and a spreader bar and wait for him to kneel?"

"Yes, it would be horribly cruel," Gabriel grinned. "Brilliant idea."

Colin grinned. "I think you’d enjoy it too much."

"Well, I have to admit," Gabriel gave him a weary laugh. "It will feel good to let him be the one worrying and sweating for a change. That took ten years off my life."

Colin grinned. "Also the humiliation of it in medical too. You could threaten to email it everywhere.”

"I don't know about that," Gabriel laughed. "That might be pushing it too far. But at this rate, he isn't even letting the doctors near him, and we don't know how extensive the damage is. Will he even remember me next time I go in?"

Colin shrugged. "I don't know, love... I really don't..."

"Me either," Gabriel said quietly. "Maybe you can go by the flat with me later to get the handcuffs?"

They did and Colin brought him back. "Be gentle with him," Colin said and smirked. "Just not that gentle."

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel winked and headed into James's room. He didn't say a word, just closed the door behind him and buckled on the cuffs and collar.

Then he sat and waited for him to wake up.

Oddly enough, the collar and cuffs seemed to soothe the restless dreams for a few short hours. Then he sat bolt upright, a yell on his lips, hands fumbling for a hold.

"Lay back, you're safe," Gabriel commanded. He attached the spreader bar to the ankle cuffs, and held up a ball gag. "Do I need to put this on, or are you going to listen?"


	5. Chapter 5

James narrowed his eyes. "Go away and get this thing off me."

"No," Gabriel said simply. "You have behaved reprehensibly, and given me grey hair. You let me know when you're ready to kneel in front of me again," he crossed his arms and sat on the chair next to the bed. "It's time you remember who you belong to."

"I belong to no one," he said, twisting to try and get too the bar.

"So your amnesia is back? I'll order more CT scans," Gabriel managed to keep his voice calm. "I do think it's time they release you to my custody, seeing as you're still my legal spouse. Medical doesn't seem to be doing much, especially if your memory is coming and going. You have an appointment with Adelaide after lunch, by the way."

James kicked in frustration. "Turn me loose, Gabriel. I'm not an animal."

"I would expect better from a pet," Gabriel sighed. "Get it out of your system, because from now on, there are rules."

He snorted and arched an eyebrow.

"You think I'm kidding?" Gabriel's voice got low, challenging.

"I think you deranged," he replied and folded his arms.

"Read me what the collar tag says," Gabriel said.

"It won't change what I think. You’re trying to get yourself killed."

"Read it."

He sighed and lifted the tag and read it out.

"Now, does it have an expiration date?" Gabriel asked. "You are mine, James. No matter what you think is safest, or best."

"I told you, it's over. I'm not yours. I don't want you."

"Tell me another," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be nearly so adamant about keeping me away if you didn't care."

"Yes, I do care. That's why I'm doing this, before Blofield destroys the rest of those who I love."

"You aren't doing anything. You don't get to decide for both of us," Gabriel said softly. "We decide together. We aren't separate anymore."

"I do with this," he replied coldly.

"You're not fit for the field, and the only way you can leave medical is with me, because of the brain trauma. So let me know when you make your peace with that," Gabriel cracked his neck and stifled a yawn.

"As if you could stop me."

"Oh, we're locked in," Gabriel waved a hand at him. "I took the precaution of making sure the room opens from the outside only."

"That means very little to me as you well know," he replied.

"Please, be my guest," Gabriel pulled a coiled whip from his pocket.

He arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh please, your hilarious. You wouldn't while I'm stuck in this hell hole."

Gabriel flicked the whip tail across his nipple. "It seems I've made the mistake of letting you underestimate me," he said, drawing the whip back.

The room suddenly plunged into darkness.

Gabriel stayed still, not sure what had caused the lights to go off. "James? Are you alright?"

"Take this thing off me," he demanded softly. "Now."

"Did you turn off the lights?" Gabriel fought to keep his voice steady, hand already on the buckles to the ankle cuffs.

"Did you see me move?" He snapped, closing his legs as he sat up.

"No," Gabriel pulled off the restraints. "Your Walther is in the bedside table. But keep the collar on, the tag will transmit sound, video, and location to my phone," he pulled his own firearm out of his waistband.

James stood up and promptly fell over.

"Shit," Gabriel felt around and found James. "That concussion is still going strong. Sit up slowly."

James did so, his body leaning heavily against his lover. his eyes closed... shivering gently. 

"I have you," Gabriel said quietly, trying to stave off his own fear. The idea of the person who had trained Silva and Bolivar had him dizzy with fear.

"You can't help me with this one," his voice was desperately sad, the fight gone from it.

"I'm armed too, we'll be ok," Gabriel said resolutely. "We're together."

"Tell me you have a phone," he asked quietly, his hand on Gabriel. His head, his neck... touching lightly.

"Yes," Gabriel handed over his cell. "I suggest notifying Alec and Colin asap... We don't know who else we can trust."

He nodded. "Do it. Get Alec down here to let us out."

"Alec, it's Gabe. The power is off, can you get us out of here?"

"We are a bit busy right now," there was the sound of gunfire.

"Shit- James, there's gunfire," Gabriel sighed. "When you can then, we each have a handgun."

The line went down and James groaned, leaning back. His hands went to his head, rubbing his scalp. It felt like his head wanted to explode.

"Just hold on, we'll be ok," Gabriel checked his weapon and took off the safety.

"You locked us in, that's rather counter productive to being okay," hissed the agent. He went quiet after that. Hours trickled by, so slowly, and James seemed to have stilled... gone quiet. The only signs of life were the slightly too high temperature and the rapid panting breaths.

"And that also means no one is getting in, at least," Gabriel threw the deadbolt. "Alec will call before he comes down. And I don't want anyone hurting you while you aren't in fighting condition."

James didn't answer, just curled tighter.

"Hey, hey," Gabriel turned the flashlight on his phone. "Look at me? What's wrong?"

"Head hurts," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel sighed. "I have migraine meds in my bag, if you can take those with the head injury. What have they given you so far?"

"I haven't taken anything... not taking anything that could make me drowsy."

"Well then some paracetamol at least?" Gabriel frowned. "I don't want there to be swelling, and maybe it will take the edge off. Now, how would Blofield follow you back here?"

He groaned loudly. "No idea..."

"Ok," Gabriel frowned and handed over the pills and his cold tea. "We'll figure that out as soon as I can get to my computer."

Time trickled by, James silence broken only by the occasional grunt of pain.  
Then there was a bash on the door outside, the sound of shots.

Gabriel jumped and checked his weapon. "Can you shoot?"

"Get under the bed," James murmured.

"I can't aim from there," Gabriel protested.

"Now, Gabriel," snapped Bond.

Gabriel nodded and rolled, handing off the weapon to James.

He took it and the door crashed open, James shot the first, the second... he was overwhelmed and dragged out.

Gabriel stayed plastered into the corner, silent, holding his breath. He lost track of how long he was there, until the light came back on.

"Where is he?" Alec was shaking him.

"I don't know," Gabriel sobbed. "He shot the first one, but then they dragged him out," he crawled out from under the bed. What do we know about them to find him?"

"Spectre, Gabriel. Go, find them. I'm going to follow him."

Gabriel nodded, and crawled out from below the cot. He made for Q Branch, and ran into Colin.  
"Spectre, what do we know? Who are they? Anything. They have Bond."

Colin wiped the blood from his nose and sat down. He had obviously been punched in the face.  
"Sorry. What?"

"What happened?" Gabriel handed him a tissue. "Alec said Spectre took James."

"They came in through the lower entrances... they were on us like flies... the man was here, the one with the damaged eye," Colin seemed to be in shock, shaking so hard it hurt.

"Damaged eye? Ok, let's get you sitting and some tea. Is R alright?" Gabriel asked, "or did Jim get her out?"

He nodded. "Yes, Jim and everyone else is fine."

"Alright," Gabriel wet a towel in the break room sink and wiped Colin's face. "So it's just you and I then... Let's lock the branch down and make sure we can protect ourselves."

"Yes..." It took time but Colin seemed to come out of it, working harder, more aware.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt," Gabriel told him with a sigh as he implemented code red lockdown. "I didn't realize the threat had made it back here."

"What about James?" He asked quietly, ignoring the apology.

"Just have to turn on the smart blood tracker," Gabriel said, finishing the lockdown commands. "I'm very glad I gave it to him when I did." He booted up the program on his desktop and frowned. "Does this location look familiar?"

"That’s the shipping yard, isn't it?" He asked quietly, already opening the coms to call Alec.

"I think? I can't find him on the cctvs there though. We need to cut off the harbor access," Gabriel made a few program overrides. "We can't afford to let them get a ship out of there."

The phone suddenly started to ring. "Its M," Colin said, handing it over.

"Mallory. He's at the docks. What do you know about Spectre and the Pale King?"

"That we have a order from the prime minister. Civilians are being evacuated now, when we know the ship, your orders are to destroy it."

"After I get James off, and the Prime Minister can wait," Gabriel retorted. "006 is on his way there now."

"Q," M's voice was sharp. "You have a direct order."

"And I've told you before, my first priority will always be my husband," Gabriel said firmly. "You're welcome to try to override me, but I have Q Branch on lockdown, and you know how tetchy Alec can get with explosives. What's one ship or ten?"

There was a curse from the other end of the line and it cut off.  
"Alec," Colin called through the coms. "Where are you?"

"On my way to the ship yard, do I really get to blow things up?" Alec asked.

"You do, but James is in there, so you need to rescue him because there is a kill order."

"My favorite sort of mission," Alec said. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You have approximately twenty minutes before someone overrides and blows it from here."

"Shit," Alec said succinctly. "You got a trace Gabriel?"

"Outbuildings on the right, I think it's the second one in, but I'd recommend tear gas and a mask," Gabriel said. "I count at least four heat signatures."

Colin relayed the information before adding, "Alec, if you get shot, I'm going to kill you!"

"I still owe you dinner, and I can't take you to dinner from medical," Alec said softly. "I have no intention of it, little one."

Colin blushed and grinned. "Good. Get going."

"He likes you," Gabriel smiled.

He seemed to pause and he looked at Gabriel. "He asks can he help you beat the crap out of 0p7."

"Tell him no, that's between James and I," Gabriel sighed. "But he's welcome to shake some sense into him on the way back."

Colin scowled and looked back. "He says... not even as training?"

"He can work with me if he needs to learn how to Dom, James is too shaken up right now," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Any sign of him?"

"He's not learning on anyone else but me," scowled Colin as he relayed it to Alec.

"I'm sure James would agree with you," Gabriel laughed. "Now, do we have any idea of a location on my husband, before they blow the harbor to bits?"

"Alec, any word on James? Gabriel's hopping up and down here."

"Just trying to get into the building he said," Alec fumbled with the phone. "This is requiring old fashioned lock picking, none of that electronic stuff."

"Time is lives, Alec," Colin pushed gently.

"Like I wasn't aware," Alec whispered. "Ok, I'm in. Which direction am I going?"

"Far left corner, but I don't know how many walls there are, it's listed as a large un-partitioned structure in the blueprints," Gabriel said.

James stirred as he awoke, and groaned in pain. Where was he? Slowly, he sat up and winced.

"No, I'm quite sure I don't want to turn around and go back the way I came," Alec shouted as he pulled his weapon and took out the first two guards. They were burly, there to intimidate, more brawn than brains.

"Alec," James bellowed at the top of his lungs. His body was not responding and escape was beyond him.

"Coming, any directions you can give me?" Alec yelled as he hit one in the face with the butt of his gun, and followed up with a gunshot to the back. He held the second in a choke hold. "I don't see any with a funny eye."

"Just get me out of here!" He shouted.

"Yes, coming," Alec hollered back, snapping the man's neck. He slid a fresh clip into his weapon and made his way towards James's voice. "There you are!"

"Honestly, you’re like somebodies wife with how long you take," James said grumpily. "Get me up."

"Some thanks," Alec muttered as he picked James up, pistol still in one hand. "Let's get the hell out of here, they're going to blow the whole damn place."

James looped an arm around Alec's neck and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

"I have him, Colin," Alec yelled. "On our way out."  
Colin turned to Gabriel. "He has Bond. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Gabriel started typing in code. "Tell me when they are fifty meters clear."

"Alright Colin," Alec said after a few moments. "Tell Q to bring the fireworks..."

"Alright..." Gabriel took a deep breath. "Five, four, three, two, one!" He closed his eyes as the explosion rolled over the comms.

James curled a little at the sound that split his head in two, and closed his eyes... when he opened them again, he was in a large bed, a double at least... warm and comfortable, he didn't know it and slowly sat up.

"Hey, you're awake," Gabriel smiled, picking his head up from where it rested on his arms on the comforter. "I'll call the doctor."

"Where am I?" He asked. He wasn't in medical, that was for sure.

"They put us in a safe house, with a doctor to keep an eye on you," Gabriel spoke quietly. "Six isn't safe, and our flat could be compromised."

He grunted and nodded, pushing to sit up. "Fuck, my skull hurts."

"You have a bad concussion, and they didn't treat you gently at all," Gabriel said as the doctor walked in. 

"You've been unconscious since yesterday," the doctor held out his hand. "I'm Jacob Diamond, they sent me to keep an eye on you. I was an army doctor for the last ten years."

James arched an eyebrow and frowned. "I don't need a doctor," he said stubbornly.

"You do, your skull has been drilled," Gabriel frowned. "Do you want us to have another talk after he leaves? I wasn't kidding."

James growled and laid back a little, eyes closed. "Fine. Let's get this done."

"I'm just going to test your pupil reflexes, and give you some pain killers," Jacob said. "Your husband let me know you won't want narcotics unless nothing else works. Can you tell me how your memory is doing?"

"How would I know if I don't remember?" He asked petulantly.

"Can you tell me what parts you do remember, or where the memories go fuzzy?" Jacob said calmly. "I know this is miserable, but I am trying to help."

"Last clear memory I have," he said slowly, "is mourning Trevelyan... but I've got flashes of him since, so I'm assuming that the bastard isn't dead."

"No, he's not," Gabriel sighed. "His death was faked almost twenty years ago, James. But he's been back in your life since before we met in 2012."

"So I can't beat the shit out of him. Damn."

"Well you beat each other up on a regular basis in training," Gabriel laughed. "You're like overgrown children. Alec is a bit misguided at times and rough around the edges, but he does care about you. He went in and carried you out before they blew a ship in the harbor, against the PM's orders."

"Only because the PM is an ass and thinks he runs the country," he sniffed.

"Well that is his job description," Jacob snorted a laugh.

"We were determined to get you out of there," Gabriel said. "After you got hurt trying to save me again... I wasn't going to leave you there. And you know Alec, always in the mood for an explosion."

"I'm always trying to save you," James said tartly. "You just make it hard work."

"Because I wouldn't sign the divorce papers?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You really don't want to have that conversation with company present."

"You’re right," he said and sat up. "I don't. Are we Done?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Brilliant," he murmured as he stood up slowly.

"Easy, your balance will be shitty for a while," Jacob held out some aspirin. "Let's see if we can't work off some of the stress."

He grunted, taking the tablets and downed them without the water.

Jacob winked at Gabriel and herded James out for a walk. "Get some rest, Gabriel. You look ready to drop."

James glanced at Gabriel and limped a little as he followed the man.

Gabriel kicked off his shoes and curled up under the comforter, glasses still on. He was asleep before he remembered to take them off.

James sighed and limped back over to slip the glasses off and fold them on the side.

"So how did he find you?" Jacob grinned. "He cares about you a great deal. You're a lucky man."

"I know I am, he isn't however. He cares too much. "

"I hardly consider that a bad quality in a beautiful man," Jacob shook his head. "You've spent too many years in the field."

"I have too many enemies..." James said. "He's been through enough."

"Your husband is the Quartermaster of MI6, Bond," Jacob shook his head. "Was he that before you started dating?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked acidly.

"I saw his back when he changed," Jacob said quietly. "Those are old scars. He needs someone to protect him."

"Then he needs someone who wouldn't get him drilled in the head because he cares. They will destroy him for loving me.”

"So protect him, James," Jacob said. "Teach him to shoot, teach him to fight. Stay next to him and put as much effort into protecting him as you are into pushing him away, because he's not going away."

He arched an eyebrow. "No. This isn't going to happen..."

"What isn't going to happen?" Jacob asked.

"Teach him to fight? Keep him close? They would destroy him more slowly if I did, tear him apart shred by perfect shred. I'm not worth much... I know that... but he deserves the sun and I won't give him the shadows."

"He sat and read to you the whole time you were unconscious, and researched what he could do to help your memory," Jacob said. "And he had Alec on speakerphone to talk to you."

James frowned at the man. "You’re a doctor. You’re supposed to be against me marrying."

"Why would I be against you staying with your husband, who you are already married to, who clearly is trying to help?" Jacob asked. "Hell, I'm jealous."

"It was a mistake," James snarled and suddenly wobbled.

Jacob caught James's arm. "It was a mistake to let yourself be loved and cared for? I wish I'd made more of your mistakes," he said quietly as he helped James sit.

James jerked his arm away and turning, limped back towards the safe house.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob shook his head and followed him. "Is it because you're stubborn, or because I'm right that you're madder?"

 

He ignored him, limping back into the bedroom and shut the door in the doctor's face, before dropping in a chair.

 

"What's wrong?" Gabriel sat up, hair tousled in his eyes. He blinked at James and fumbled for his glasses.

 

James said nothing... he was tired of fighting, tired of hurting. His body hurt, his head hurt. His mind raced far too fast and inside he was screaming. Wordlessly he half slid, half fell, off the chair too his knees, shaking with self loathing.

 

"Hey, hey," Gabriel scrambled off the bed and pulled James into his lap. "Careful for your head, come here."

 

James came - miserably, shuffling on his knees.

 

"James, what's wrong, love?" Gabriel asked softly. He cradled James's head gently and wrapped a blanket around him.

 

He didn't answer. He had no words, he just pressed close to him, as if he couldn't get enough.

 

"I have you," Gabriel whispered. He pulled a pillow from the bed and laid it so James could rest. "I'm not going to let you go. You're safe."

 

"You’re not," he whispered. "You never will be safe with me."

 

"I'm here, you just hold on to me," Gabriel said. "I'm not the one who wants a divorce."

 

"It's the right thing to do."

 

"I don't care, I don't make promises and then break them because it's safer," Gabriel argued. "I won't agree with you on this."

 

"I know," he sighed. "I'm not happy about it... but I know and I am glad about it. Honestly."

 

"I love you, and that won't change, James," Gabriel said softly. "You stubborn, stubborn, arsehole."

 

James snorted. "Pot calling the kettle black... but I'm ready to kneel..."

 

"Now? Honestly, I owe you the spanking of a lifetime," Gabriel shook his head. "Go kneel in front of the chair."

 

James snorted in a way that said 'do your worst'.

 

"And not when you decide you need it, because you feel guilty. I'm still exhausted," Gabriel said. "Go kneel by the chair, I need more sleep."

 

James arched an eyebrow, clearly confused by the instructions. "Why?"

 

"Why do I need to sleep? Because I've been sitting next to you in bed for almost 3 days. I need sleep," Gabriel yawned.

 

"Why kneel when your sleeping?" He asked curiously.

 

"Because I told you to," Gabriel sat up. "You've gotten too comfortable questioning me. You can stretch as you need, but I want you to kneel."

 

"No. It's a ridiculous idea when your asleep," he snapped.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and stayed silent.

 

James glared back, on his knees and arched an eyebrow

 

"James... Go get your collar out of my bag," Gabriel sighed.

 

With a frown, he fetched the leather collar and handed it to Gabriel, wobbly getting to his feet.

 

"Did I say you could stand?" Gabriel said sharply.

 

His knees chose that moment to buckle and he landed on his arse with a frustrated snarl.

 

Gabriel stifled an exhausted giggle and shook his head. "Whatever gets you there, I suppose. Now go kneel in front of the chair. I believe... Yes. 'Property of Q'. That's why I want you to kneel. Because you're mine, and you fight that so damn hard."

 

With a resigned inpatient sigh, he shuffled over and sat. "I can't and won't kneel for long periods, now when I can see two of you," he snapped.

 

"Why was that so hard?" Gabriel asked. "Come here," he held up the covers for James to crawl in bed beside him. "You can't ever just say what bothers you, you have to bicker and argue and bargain, instead of just telling me."

 

"Because it's not a bother, I just hate being an invalid. And I still say I'm right." He didn't move. "Go to sleep."

 

"James Andrew Bond... I don't want to sleep on the floor. Now come here, please?" Gabriel asked. "I would really like a decent sleep next to my husband who is conscious, even if he is still seeing double."

 

"You wanted me kneeling a moment ago!" He almost accused.

 

"I wanted you to tell me you couldn't, not make excuses for why you shouldn't have to," Gabriel laughed.

 

James scowled. "Skyfall. I can't deal with this right now."

 

"James... Lay the fuck down," Gabriel finally snapped. "Enough."

 

Petulant, he did, glaring.

 

"Take the aspirin on the night stand and humor me and stay next to me while I sleep," Gabriel ordered.

 

James lay back, rejecting the aspirin as one hand went behind his head.

 

"Stubborn as sin," Gabriel shook his head.

 

"I know," his other arm extended out towards him.

 

Gabriel wove their fingers together. "Come here and hold me, please?"

 

He shuffled closer and wrapped arms around him tightly.

 

Gabriel hid his face against James's neck and relaxed fully for the first time in days.

 

"Now go to sleep," he ordered softly.

 

"Will in a minute," Gabriel nuzzled at the warm skin, enjoying the smell. Leaning forwards, James captured his lips.

 

"Love you," Gabriel murmured sleepily. He burrowed under the blankets and fell asleep.

 

Rolling over, James got comfortable and lay awake to watch him.

 

"You might try closing your eyes to sleep," Gabriel mumbled as he woke up a couple of hours later.

 

"Im fine," he said softly.

 

"Bullshit," Gabriel whispered, burying his face against James's shirt. "When's the last time you slept without being unconscious?"

 

"I don't want to wake and find you gone."

 

"Where would I go, James? I would never voluntarily leave your side. And this building is secure, the whole first floor is full of guards. The flats are only used as temporary safe houses," Gabriel sat up and felt around for his glasses.

"I don't trust them. Blofield isn't going to stop."

"That doesn't mean that they can get to me here," Gabriel soothed. "Just relax for a few hours, it will help with your head."

"I'm sure once you've had your way, I'll forget more then my head," he groped.

"Don't be petulant, it's not a good look for you," Gabriel tried not to laugh. "Besides, you seem to be imagining plenty without me having to do any work."

He shrugged. "You'll spank me, and feel better and forget it. That's all."

"Wow, I must be a very boring Dom," Gabriel frowned. "Clearly I need to switch things up at home. Time for that 24/7 submission we talked about..."

His eyes shot to him, suddenly hard as ice. "I never said boring... what does it Involve?"

"You following orders when you're at home," Gabriel said. "Collar on, you ask permission when you need or want something. Think of it as your job to take care of me, do things for me."

 

That made James frown. "I have to agree to this."

"No, you don't have to do anything," Gabriel reminded. "I think it would help you get out of your head though."

 

He nodded. "I'll think on it."

"Alright," Gabriel sat up and shook the hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to make tea and cook."

He made a noise of protest and looped an arm around Gabriel, tugging him close.

 

"Come here," Gabriel kissed James's forehead and curled up.

 

James relaxed and pressed close... then he realised he was shaking. His hand went to his face and he was alarmed to find it was damp with tears.

 

"I know," Gabriel said simply, and pulled the covers over them both to shut out the world.

 

Pressing his face into Gabriel's neck- his face burnt with shame as the tears came and didn't stop.

 

"So I was thinking... Once we rescue Tesla from Auntie Eve..." Gabriel ran his fingers through James's hair. "I was thinking we could go to Scotland for a few weeks when this is over."

 

He paused and looked up at him. "For Christmas?" He asked

 

"That... And just some quiet," Gabriel said softly. "I was thinking we could use some time together."

 

James nodded slowly. "It's been too long," he replied.

 

"It has," Gabriel thumbed away a tear under James's eye. "We never really got to enjoy our new flat either. It's been missions and amnesia and going off the grid since the wedding. I'd love a quiet weekend."

 

"How about we go off the grid mid December to mid January?"

 

"Just let Alec know so he doesn't make a heroic rescue effort," Gabriel laughed. "Sounds wonderful. I'd love to see Tesla with a Christmas tree. Do you ever go visit Kincaid?"

 

He shook his head. "No... I wouldn't know what to say..."

 

"I would imagine Kincaid would want to know you're married, doing well," Gabriel said. "Skyfall is still yours."

 

He frowned at that. "I might give it to the man... he would never accept it..."

 

"Well, its... A lot. It's a whole estate, James," Gabriel said. "You could sell it, I suppose. That's what Six originally intended to do. "Or restore it..."

 

"Restore it?" he said with a frown. "Why would I do that?" he said with a frown.

 

"If you want to retire outside London..." Gabriel said. "It's just a thought. Or build a new house some other place on the property, maybe rent it out."

 

"I'll think about it, sir," he said softly.

"I'd like us to have a getaway... Somewhere," Gabriel brushed his lips against James's hair. "We get so involved in work, we lose us."

He nodded in agreement and scowled. "I can't settle."

"You mean get comfortable, or relax?" Gabriel asked.

"Relax," he replied irritable.

"I can't relax," he replied, feeling irritable. "My minds going so fast."

"What do you need?" Gabriel asked. "Do you want me to tie you?"

 

James swallowed and nodded. "Please, sir."

 

"Alright, come here," Gabriel smiled and got the handcuffs from his bag. He ran a hand over James's racing pulse. "Blindfold?"

 

"You decide," he panted, watching him.

 

"Close them for me, so if you need to, you can open them," Gabriel decided. He got a piece of rope and bound James's legs.  
James sighed as his eyes closed and his breaths evened.

 

"Good job," Gabriel murmured. "Roll on your stomach for me."

 

"Yes sir," it took a few minutes before he got comfortable and settled there.

 

"I'm going to lay next to you," Gabriel curled up behind him, one arm around James. "This ok?"

 

James nodded, turning to look at him.

 

"So... Maybe we can go back to the Lake District in the spring, go rock climbing again?" Gabriel asked softly.

 

"If that's what you would like, love," he said, eyes still closed.

 

"Well it's been a whirlwind," Gabriel settled along James's back and ran his fingers over the smooth shoulders. "I'd like to go anywhere with you really. Anywhere we can shut off our phones and forget work."

 

"Forgetting doesn't happen often," he shifted, restless.

 

"Alright, I want my husband to myself for 72 hours, without an injury or someone chasing us," Gabriel frowned. "Can I do anything to help you relax?

 

James snorted, head resting on his arm. "And without you nearly falling off a cliff."

 

"I wasn't that bad at it," Gabriel protested. "I didn't need clean underwear," he kissed his way down James's spine.

 

He snorted. "True... very true..."

 

"We both tried new things," Gabriel murmured. "Did you dislike it all?"

 

"Rock climbing, or submission?"

 

"I know you like rock climbing," Gabriel laughed. "The submission."

 

"I hated the fact that I wanted it, I needed it - still not particularly pleased... but I'm dealing with it."

 

"I know you hate showing weakness," Gabriel said quietly. "But I think you're incredibly strong for submitting."

 

That made James sigh, somewhat sadly. "I wish I thought that."

 

"I know," Gabriel kissed him. "But I still think you're the bravest person I know."

 

"But your still going to give me the hiding of my life..." he said through closed eyes. "If I agree to the 24/7 submission... what changes?"

 

"You might actually submit?" Gabriel said. "Have you ever really focused on submitting, and not panicking?"

 

James shook his head. "Never."  
"Why don't we try that?" Gabriel asked. "No restraints."

 

"I have my safe word?'

 

"You always have your safe word," Gabriel said.

 

He nodded slowly. "Then what changes... even I can't have sex 24/7."

 

"You actually submit," Gabriel said. "Not just during sex."

 

James frowned but nodded. "I guess I’ll try."

 

"Just tell me if you need a break," Gabriel said. "Don't assume I know. You hide things too well."

 

He nodded. "Okay, love."

 

"I love you," Gabriel whispered softly. He pulled James as close as he could and relaxed around the warm limbs. "Get some rest."

 

"Is... is this part of it?" James asked uneasily. "Me agreeing to get some rest?"

 

"No, this is just me taking care of my stubborn husband," Gabriel smiled, eyes still closed. "And you're eating a proper meal when you wake up too. Doctor's orders."

 

He didn't agree... but he didn't disagree. In fact, he was quickly asleep.

 

Gabriel smiled and tucked the blanket under the exhausted agent's chin, settling back for a nap as well.

 

James slept long and hard, deep deep sleep and woke later feeling tired but calm.

 

"Hey, love," Gabriel smiled at him. "Any better?"

 

Bond yawned and stretched in response.

 

"Well aren't you relaxed," Gabriel was pleased and nuzzled the sleep warmed skin. "Good morning, darling. You slept straight through."

 

James hummed his agreement, his pleasure and rolled to hug him.

 

"Love you," Gabriel said with a smile. "Morning sex on the agenda?" He teased, drawing quick circles on James's foreskin.

 

"Sounds good to me," he murmured, hands finding his hips.

 

Gabriel sighed happily and found James's lips for a leisurely kiss, arching against James. And James responded eagerly, moaning into his mouth.

 

"My beautiful sub," Gabriel kissed James, swallowing the noises of pleasure. "My handsome husband."

 

"Can we get out of here?" The man breathed.

 

"Where do you want to go?" Gabriel arched against him and threw a leg over James, tracing down his calf with a foot.

 

"Just out this safe house, I feel like a prisoner," and it wasn't helped by the fact that James couldn't walk unaided.

 

"Not yet," Gabriel shook his head. "You're injured too badly. Maybe in a few days when you can walk further. But right now, we can't afford the risk."

 

James swallowed but nodded in agreement, a soft sigh on his lips.

 

"I want nothing more than to be home with you," Gabriel said softly. "But your safety is more important."

 

With a sigh, James nodded.

 

"I'm sure I can make you forget the safehouse," Gabriel smiled and resumed kissing his way down James's throat, body pressed against him so James could feel his response.

 

"You want me to be your submissive," James muttered darkly.

 

"Not right now," Gabriel smiled. "Right now, I want to touch my husband. It's not always about BDSM James. I missed you, I missed making love to you. You don't want that right now, even if I thought it might calm you."

 

James nodded. Gabriel was right (and James hated to admit that he usually was) but the idea if that would make him panic.

 

"You don't have to anticipate and read my mind, James," Gabriel kissed him softly. "I'll tell you what I want."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"You to make love to me," Gabriel brushed his hand across James's forehead. "Can you do that for me?" He bent to kiss him, putting everything he had into it.

 

James responded almost eagerly, whimpering as he arched.

 

"I love you," Gabriel smiled and kissed him, stretching against his husband's body beneath him. "Please?"

 

"Ride me," Bond breathed. "Gabriel please..."

 

"How could I refuse that?" Gabriel smiled and reached for the lube in the drawer. "Stretch me?"

 

James found movement hard, but was soon stroking Gabriel's entrance with a slicked finger, mouth moving over his. Gentle, yet hungry touches.

 

"James, James," Gabriel murmured, arching against his lover. "James, please."

 

James lips curled in an amused smile. "Please what?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Get inside me, please," Gabriel bit off a moan as James found his prostate with the pads of his fingers.

 

"Get over me," James snarled.

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Gabriel straddled him with a moan, cock already leaking against his belly.

 

James dragged him down to kiss him, almost harsh with his kisses as he pushed up to find his lover.

 

Gabriel groaned as James slid into him, he was just loose enough that the rough drag of James's cock ached.

 

"Christ," James hissed. "You’re so tight..."

 

"It's been awhile," Gabriel protested with a laugh.

 

James hummed his agreement. "Its been far too long."

 

"I agree," Gabriel murmured, bending to capture his mouth with a sigh, rolling his hips.

 

"Then please stop talking and fuck me," he said with a sigh. 

 

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel smiled and rolled his hips, squeezing around James with a moan.

James groned, arching up to meet him.

Gabriel reached down to kiss him, cradling James's head in his hands. "God, I missed you," he admitted, running a finger across James's forehead to soothe the worry lines.

James responded with sweet kisses back, his eyes closing and a whimper leaving him, a whimper of want and need.

"I have you, James," Gabriel whispered softly. "I promised not to let you go."

"I love and hate that you won't," he whimpered.

"I wouldn't be a man worthy of you, if I'd let you go, James," Gabriel said softly.

James blinked and his eyes shone with a glaze of emotions, and an unsteady tear.

"No, no," Gabriel thumbed away the tear drop. "We're there for each other, and that's final, love. You've been tortured for me, raped for me, at least let me love you."

"Thats the hardest part," he confessed quietly, hands gripping him, afraid to let go, as if this was a helicunation.

"I know," Gabriel smiled as he moved his hips, a gentle squeeze around James as a reminder. "You'd rather take a bullet."

James arched, gasping. His eyes closed.

"Look at me while I make love to you," Gabriel commanded.

 

Blue eyes snapped open instantly, and they burned.

"That's it," Gabriel praised, reaching to tweak at a nipple.

 

"Im going to... oh..." he gasped, arching his body as he came and came hard.

 

"So good," Gabriel sighed, taking James's hand and putting it on his cock.

 

Even through the orgasm, he stroked him off slowly.

 

"James," Gabriel sighed and then came, collapsing against his husband's chest, their fingers woven together.

 

Shuddering, James turned into him, eyes closed and he clung to him.

 

"I have you," Gabriel kissed him. "Rest."

 

Bond whimpered and his eyes closed. "Yes... yes Sir..."

 

"Good job," Gabriel said, pulling the blankets over them.

 

And with that, James was asleep, deeply so.

 

Gabriel smiled and kept James close, letting him rest.

 

James woke the next morning wirh a start and slowly sat up in bed. Hid hand reached up and carefully felt at the collar around his neck, his wrists and ankles.

 

"Hi, sweetheart," Gabriel walked in with a tray of tea, fruit, and toast. He kissed James softly, nuzzling at the scruff on his chin.

 

James returned the kiss, slightly hesitant but reassured by Gabriel.

 

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked softly, running his fingers through James's hair. "Your restraints aren't joined together; you can walk and move your arms as you like."

 

James nodded. "Im fine... just unsure what you want. You've never put this on me when I've been asleep before."

 

"I want you to eat breakfast while I feed it to you," Gabriel smiled and sat cross legged on the bed.

 

James nodded. This he could do.

 

"And then, after that, I'm going to help you bathe," Gabriel sipped his tea. "And a shave and a massage to round out the morning."  
"That mad at me, eh?" He said wirh a wry smile

 

"Only you would see it as punishment," Gabriel smiled.

 

"Im waiting for you to punish me," he said although he doubted Gabriel had it in him

 

"So you're saying cut to the chase?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

"I don't know," he admitted thoughtfully. "If our positions were reversed... I would beet the shit out of you."

 

"You seem to be managing enough guilt for two of us," Gabriel said quietly. "Alright then, up against the wall."

 

"What are you guilty about?" He asked as he went to the wall and put his hands on it.

 

"I let them take you," Gabriel swallowed. "I let me fear paralyze me," he uncurled a bullwhip from the bag. "I let them hurt you again."

 

"I told you too."

 

"It doesn't matter," Gabriel shook his head. He shook out the whip and tested it, sending it through the air with a zing. "Count for me," the tail of the whip flicked across James's shoulders.

 

James arched, lips parted in a gasp. "One!"

 

Gabriel didn't hesitate, letting all of the anger he'd felt when he received the divorce papers drain out through the whip. He set a grueling pace, leaving James's back criss crossed in welts.

 

By the time it got to twenty or thirty, words had gone and every stroke tore a groan from him, his body shuddering.

 

Gabriel had tears running down his cheeks, mouthing the numbers along with James. He switched arms when he got to forty and wiped his cheeks.

 

"How dare you James. After everything you've done for me, you think I'd let you go so easily?"

 

"You... should have..." James panted. He'd stopped counting, he was somewhere between pain and pleasure, his shoulders to his knees on fire.

 

"No, that's where you're wrong," Gabriel wrapped the whip around his hips. "You're mine, James. I wear your ring. It's not negotiable."

 

Something seemed to crack. "Your too good for me," the words seemed to erupt. "You deserve better then a broken old man who can barely function, let alone love back."

 

"And that's for me to decide, for the last time!" Gabriel shouted, snapping the whip across Bond's thighs. "You're mine to love, do you understand?"

 

Words failed Bond and he sunk to his knees, drawing ragged breaths, too stubborn to safe word.

 

"I said I would love you forever. What have I done to make you doubt that?" Gabriel continued landing the whip on his hamstrings.

 

He said nothing, barely reacting as he rode the pain, rode the errection it was giving him, his eyes closing

"I cannot believe, after Bolivar, everything, you think so poorly of me," Gabriel seethed. "I fucking married you, James. I collared you. I stayed on comms while you had sex with someone else, to make sure you were safe. And this is how you repay me?"

"They won't leave anyone alive who I care for," James panted.

"I don't fucking care! I don't live without you!" Gabriel shouted.

"Sky-skyfall!" James suddenly cried.

 

Gabriel dropped the whip, chest heaving, and sat down hard on the ground next to the bed.

James was on the floor and after a time, back in ribbons, crawls over. He curled near his Master’s feet.

Gabriel carded a hand through his hair softly, and sighed. "Let's clean you up and put some arnica cream on you."

 

His body quivered as he slowly pushed up to hid hands and knees.

Gabriel waited for James to ease himself up, not wanting to rush him. "I hope you feel better," he said softly.

 

That made him snort in a dangeous amusement. "Its a start," he said slowly.

"Good, go start us a bath, and I'll expect the dishes done after," Gabriel stood and stretched.

"Yes sir," he said as he slowly stood up, wincing as he did.

"And today, you'll be speaking with Adelaide, and taking a walk," Gabriel said, pouring another cup of tea. "I'll expect you to cooperate, and eat regular meals."

 

"I’ll expect that woman to take a long walk over a short cliff," he called back.

"You'll speak with her, and be civil about it," Gabriel ordered.

"I will talk to her, but I shan't be civil about it," he muttered, back burning as he moved, adding oil to the water.

 

"You most certainly will, and you'll participate," Gabriel said. "You wanted a firm hand, this is me being firm. You will not continue to be rude to the people trying to help you."

"I’m rude to anyone who is nice to me," he muttered.

"And that is no longer allowed," Gabriel sighed. "Its not about taking away your freedom, its teaching you to navigate."

He arched a sardonic eye brow. "Navigate?" He asked.

"Yes," Gabriel shook his head. "You had plenty of room to do as you liked, and you made some shitty decisions. So now, I'm going to make them for you until you start behaving like a sub I can be proud to have collared."

"Im also your husband and a damn field agent," he snapped, anger beginning to boil. "I tried to do what was right."

"You tried to divorce me. That is a decision that affects both of us, and that was a bad one," Gabriel said coldly.

"You’re emotionally attached to the choice. I was not," he shot back, just as coldly.

"And therein lies the problem," Gabriel hissed. "I expected better from you."

James shrugged at that. "Maybe you expected too much," he said as he turned away, wincing as his back twisted.

"We'll fix that," Gabriel said. "Now draw the bath."

He did so and added oil that would soothe and relax the pair of them.

Gabriel came in and brushed his teeth, and ran a brush through his hair, trying to decide what to say.  
"You're treating me like a mark," he said finally as he slid into the tub.

James huffed out a slow breath. "Okay..." he said slowly, as if waiting for him to elaborate.

"You're just assuming I would accept your decision, that I trust you know what's best, like those vapid women you fucked on mission," Gabriel couldn't meet his eyes.

"As a field agent," James said slowly, "I generally do know what's best for you. You’re in danger - again - because of me. This isn't Bolivar, these are the people who trained Silva, Gabriel."

"And as your husband, I expect you to give me some autonomy," Gabriel said, taking a deep breath. "You shouldn't have asked me, if you didn't expect me to take it seriously."

"I don't regret it.. any of it..." James said quickly.

"You treat me as an aside," Gabriel curled his arms around his knees with a shiver. "Like I'm not the Quartermaster, not your partner. You made the decisions without even asking me."

"What would you have done?" James sounded genuinely... curious.

"I would have told you there was a threat, put up extra security and called in round the clock guards," Gabriel said. "Probably sent Alec into the field with you, Jim as well."

James hesitated and nodded slowly. "Move up, my back is hurting," he grumbled.

Gabriel sat up quickly, adding more warm water. "I wouldn't have gone off and not let you protect me," he said quietly.

"What if I couldn't protect you?" He asked quietly.

"Then there would have been two of us working on it," Gabriel swallowed. "Instead of me being at home worrying."

He nodded slowly. "I am sorry, love," he said quietly.

"I know," Gabriel sighed. "It hurt really badly, James."

He nodded, looking away. "I understand."

"I've been to hell James, and for you to drop me so casually," Gabriel shivered. "It was devastating, worse than anything they can do to my body."

"There was nothing casual about it," growled the man.

"I've had Silva's hands on me, raping me, selling me. And it was nothing compared to getting those papers," Gabriel said quietly. "I lost what I had to live for." He tuned his arms over for James to see the fresh marks.

Blood drained from James face , and his eyes closed, shame on his face.

Gabriel curled back up against the side of the tub, tears in his eyes.

With a sigh, he got into the tub and opened his arms to the man.

 

Gabriel leaned into him, snuffling quietly against his chest. The warm water stung the cuts and made him wince.

They were both raw and hurting, in pain that went through more then just physical. James held him, ignoring the stinging back and he held his lover.

 

Gabriel let out a sob and clung to him. "I thought you weren't coming back."

James just squeezed him and kissed his hair.

Gabriel pressed a snuffling kiss to his chest and shivered, all his muscles finally relaxing.

"I’ll work to gain your trust back, Sir... whatever you need..."

Gabriel just shook his head and muffled another sob. Letting one tear fall was enough to snap him out of the numbness, and now it was an avalanche of everything he'd buried to keep getting out of bed. James said nothing, just held him tightly. Gabriel let the sobs wear him out and curled closer into James, eyes closed.

"Better?" James asked softly.

 

"A little," Gabriel nodded. "I'm sorry. I was trying not to do that, dump that on you."

"You needed to," he said softly.

"I hate being vulnerable," Gabriel sighed. "Add more hot water? I'm not ready to face the world yet."

"Yes, Sir," he muttered and did so.

Gabriel curled closer into him and reached for the soap.

The curling closer touched his back which made him hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel sat back, worried. "We should get some cream on your back."

James said nothing, just tightened his grip on the young man.

"Back to stubborn and silent then?" Gabriel muttered, running his fingers over the knots in James's back.

"What do you want me to say?'

 

"Nothing particular, just don't want you to go stony silent and glare at me," Gabriel said.

He sighed and kissed his shoulder. "I’m sorry, Sir," he muttered.

Gabriel sighed and leaned into him. "Let's get dressed," he said softly. "This won't get fixed in a day."

 

"What’s the plan for the day?"

"A walk, and then you have your session with Adelaide. I have mine during your walk," Gabriel said, standing with a groan.

"I have to go into the office," James said with an expression of distaste.

"No, she's coming here," Gabriel smiled. "I need to bend her ear too. I haven't cut in a long time, and I'm a mess."

"Mallory, not her," James said, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gabriel frowned. "Take Jacob with you."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because you aren't 100%, and I want you safe," Gabriel kissed him softly.

He sighed and nodded slowly. "I will."

"What does Mallory want?" Gabriel asked quietly. "He can't be sending you out already, can he?"

 

"He didn't send me out last time," he said wryly.

"I know, I just worry," Gabriel put his arms around him and held on. "I worry about you, James," he whispered.

"Mallory will tell me off and I will be back before you know it," he said softly

"I'll work on something for dinner," Gabriel nodded. "Be safe."

 

He nodded slowly, and smiled. "Ill be here soon ," he said quietly.

Gabriel pulled on one of James's oversized jumpers and nodded. "I have some writing to do, and laundry," he made a face.

"I'll do dinner," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked. "I'm more dreading the laundry to be honest. "I'll wash if you fold?

"I don't necessarily mean cook it, but I'll sort dinner out. Just us? No one else?"

"Of course," Gabriel kissed him softly, and rubbed cream on his back, before helping him pull on a shirt.

His return kiss was awkward, but it was returned as he allowed the man to ease a shirt on. "I'll be back for the shrink," and indeed, James Bond was back in time for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, James," Adelaide adjusted her glasses. "Sneaking covertly into a safe house, most excitement I've had in years. What would you like to talk about?"

 

"How much I need cup of tea. Want one?" Offering a guest a drink was civil... right?

 

"Your husband already gave me one, stop stalling," Adelaide gave him her best raised eyebrow stare. "Tell me what's going on with Gabriel. I saw his arms, I'm really concerned."

"It's not my fault he hurts himself," he was closed off, as he went to bring in a drink. "Perhaps you should ask him."

 

"He said he was upset, and resorted to his old coping mechanisms," Adelaide sighed. "But he wouldn't tell me what upset him. He got raped and he didn't cut, James. What's going on?"

"I filed for divorce," James said as he came and sat with her.

Adelaide looked at him, mouth wide. "What- Why, James?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Are you sure about that?" Adelaide asked. "Did you talk to him about it?"

 

"Would he ever have agreed?" He shot back.

"The Gabriel I know?" Adelaide sighed. "No. But then he wouldn't have cut himself either. Why did you think that was the right thing to do?"

"Because I have enemies who will do more then hurt him," he replied cooly.

"Did you try to talk to him about it, or suggest extra protection?" Adelaide asked. "He is the Quartermaster of MI6, I’m sure they would supply it."

He shook his head. "That's a temporary measure at best."

"And why did divorcing him seem to be the only long term solution?" Adelaide queried. "I would think that between the two of you, you could have found a solution. You're both quite intelligent."

"Because having a rank and protection didn't save M... or Vesper, or Madeline."

"James, he's an adult," Adelaide reminded. "You can't just make decisions for him like he's a child. He deserves a say in his own life, not you leaving and sending divorce papers to protect him."

"He deserves a life... not what is left over after they tear him apart."

"He wants you, he's very certain of that," Adelaide said. "But what I don't understand is why you seem so determined to push him away. You're both in Intelligence, James. Put what you know to use."

"What I know makes me want to swallow a bullet," he snarled.

 

"And what about Gabriel? Where does that leave him?"

 

James shrugged.

 

"If you swallow a bullet, what do you think Gabe will do?" Adelaide asked sharply. "You sent him divorce papers and he cut himself."

 

"I tried to do the right thing," snapped James. "Everyone gets in a mess sometimes."

 

"Yes, everyone gets in a mess," Adelaide agreed. "But you also have to take into consideration your husband, and how that affects him. And I don't think that you thought any of that through James. And you're still talking about swallowing a bullet, like Gabe isn't in the other room with cuts on his arms."

 

"He shouldn't be anywhere near me," James snapped. "I break people like him."

 

"You broke him leaving him," Adelaide said softly. "He said all he wanted to do in the world was love you, and you wouldn't let him. I hope he tanned your hide."

 

"Then we should never have gotten together," he snarled, twisting to show her his back.

 

"Well..." Adelaide tried to stifle a chuckle, but failed. "Did he want to do that, or did you force his hand?"

 

He shrugged. "I told him to get it out his system."

 

"Gabriel looked ready to collapse when I saw him," Adelaide said. "He looked like he'd been through a war. Not like he let off steam."

 

"What do you want me to say?" He said with a sigh. "I wanted to protect him."

 

"I don't want you to say anything," Adelaide said. "I just want you to look at it from his perspective."

 

"I let myself get captured and let that made man drill my brain and everyone's upset about his feelings. I think you people forget that we have feelings too. We just have to put them aside," he rose suddenly. "We are done.'

 

"I'm more than aware of your feelings, they aren't being dismissed," Adelaide said. "But I'm also aware you won't ask for help, and Gabriel did."

 

"I don't want or need help, I just tried to clean up my mistake."

 

"And what was your mistake?"

 

"By marrying the boy, I've essentially killed him."

 

"And how did divorcing him work?" Adelaide raised an eyebrow.

 

"It gave him a chance to live," James growled, annoyed.

 

"And emotionally?"

 

He shrugged. "Isn't that your job?"

 

"I'm trying to get you to understand the consequences of your actions," Adelaide said. "And help you make better choices."

 

"What? Chose to watch them take him or not?"

 

"How about asking him what he wants before you send him divorce papers?" Adelaide challenged. "Considering he can't keep food down, and is cutting, what about a middle ground?"

 

"Considering psych tells people not to get involved with us, it's your fucking job to work out what to do when they do," he sneered as he stood and walked from the room.

 

Adelaide sighed and went off to find Gabriel on the porch with a book.

 

"You lasted longer than I thought," Gabriel smiled. "I had him punching the wall in three minutes. He's holed up like a lioness with cubs," Gabriel continued. "Absolute sheer terror and throw in that perspective of nothing to lose."

 

There was the sound of something being broken upstairs, a lot of somethings. The woman sighed.

"Ultimately, he felt and still feels as if he was trying to protect you."

"I know, and I don't know how to explain it otherwise," Gabriel sighed. "Any suggestions?"

She shook her head. "Between me and you, no. Agents don't fall in love. I'm used to dealing with that side of their nature. Emotions are... difficult."

 

"Am I just fighting a losing battle? Should I give up now?" Gabriel asked softly. "Maybe I'm only hurting myself."

 

"You are hurting yourself," she agreed. "It stops now, but if I know you, I know that you have never ever given up on a person. Will you stop now?"

"No..." Gabriel whispered softly. "Why do I love him so much, when I know what's in store?"

"Love is blind, and love is foolish. If you left him, he would let you go... I think he would watch you and make sure you’re safe."

"Well, fortunately I'm too stubborn to leave," Gabriel sighed.

She nodded. "How can I help? Besides deeming  him psychologically unstable."

"I dunno, but thanks for listening, Adelaide," Gabriel gave her a tired smile. "I dare say he'll pretend nothing happened."

The councillor nodded and smiled in such a way that said that was a given.

Gabriel hugged her. "I'll speak with you next week, by phone if I need."

"What are you going to do with Bond?" She asked him after a moment.

"Wait, keep an eye on him," Gabriel sighed. "He offered to do dinner tonight, so I'll let him do that, see what he's up to."

 

"Maybe he is just trying to be nice?" She suggested

"He felt awful about me cutting," Gabriel swallowed. "Maybe. I don't know that I can live without him, Adelaide. It's awful."

She nodded. "I think he felt the same... he would rather know your alive then see you die. You two have a lot in common."

"I know... I'm just trying to find the middle ground," Gabriel smiled. "I'm as stubborn as he is, we will figure it out."

"My advice. Go slow. Don't order him around, and slowly exert the dominance. Too hard too fast and he will run."

"He asked me to," Gabriel shivered. "I don't particularly like hurting him."

She nodded. "But you listened."

"Yes," Gabriel sighed. "I thought it was what he needed."

"He manipulated you," she said. "As a dominant, what's your instincts?"

"He wanted to be punished, so my instinct was to do the opposite, make him serve," Gabriel said. "But then he said I didn't have it in me... So I played right into it."

She nodded. "Start with the meal. Praise and an early night... also, take that ridiculous collar off him.'

"Oh lord, I'd forgotten about that," Gabriel sighed. "I'd better go find him while there's still a flat left."

She nodded sagely. "Make him earn it."

"As much as he complains, he sleeps better with it on," Gabriel nodded.

"Of course he will complain. Remember we are here to support you both."

 

"I know, thanks Adelaide," Gabriel headed off to find James.

***

"Do we still have a bed to sleep in, or have you destroyed that as well?" He asked, surveying the wrecked kitchen.

James heaved with fury, but the most of the anger seemed to have moved. "It's still there," he spat.

"Come here, so I can take off your collar?" Gabriel asked quietly.

James froze at that and frowned. Fear flickered across his face. "Why?"

"Because, neither of us need that right now," Gabriel said. "You're goading me on, and I'm being reactive instead of dominant. We need a break, just to be James and Gabe, rather than a power play."

He snarled and jerked it off, breaking the buckle as he went and he turned on his heel, throwing it at the man's feet before he stormed up the stairs and into the bathroom.  After a few minutes, the shower clicked on.

Gabriel took a deep breath, counted to ten, and bit his lip to keep from crying. He left the collar where it lay on the floor, and went down to find Jacob.

 

"I'm not much of a fighter or anything, but could I spar with you, blow off some steam? I'd really rather not resort to breaking things, and I'm at the point of hit or cry," Gabriel admitted.

The man nodded and turned to him. "Sure. Go for it."

"Thanks," Gabriel folded his glasses and kicked off his shoes, stretching out his shoulders a little before throwing a few experimental jabs at his reflection in the door glass. He lunged into a roundhouse kick that stopped just short of Jacob's head, and then spun in the other direction.

The sparring went on for sometime until Jacob suddenly froze, allowing Gabriel to land a vicious blow. Bond was watching.

 

Gabriel tried to avoid kicking him, but they still ended up in a pile of limbs on the floor. "Sorry, are you alright?" he asked Jacob as he climbed to his feet.

"I’m fine," he said as he stood up, keeping a wary eye on Bond.

"Hi love," Gabriel smiled, wiping off the sweat with a towel. "Do you need help with dinner?"

He shook his head and then hesitated. "A hand to clean up the kitchen would be," he hesitated, "appreciated."

"Alright then," Gabriel smiled. "As long as there's tea?" He held out a hand to James.

James nodded slowly. "There should be," he said, taking his hand with a suspicious glance.

Gabriel forced himself not to wince at the sight of the kitchen, and put on the kettle while he started to sweep.

With a sigh, James started to pick up the shards and clean up while he made the tea

Gabriel wiped the counters and made a bucket of mop water, bringing James the   broom and dust pan.

Eventually the kitchen was habitable even if things needed actual physical repair this time.

"Alright, what's next?" Gabriel asked, pouring himself a second mug of tea.

"You tell me what you want for dinner... or should I attempt to suprise you?"

 

"Surprise me," Gabriel smiled and sat at the table with his book, humming quietly as he returned to the page.

In the end, it was spaghetti... packets of various things, nothing that could go to badly wrong before James set the bowl in front of the man. 

 

"Thank you, it smells good," Gabriel said. "Stop looking like I'm about to explode and yell at you. I'm just enjoying your company."

"You’re up to something and I cant figure out what," James grumbled. "Its annoying."

"I'm not up to anything," Gabriel shrugged. "Neither of us are in the right frame of mind for BDSM, so I'm just enjoying your company. I'm taking advantage of you not being out in the field."

"I still stand by what I did," James grumbled.

"And I love you, no matter how thick you are," Gabriel smiled. "But that doesn't mean I agree with everything you do."

"Even though you’re in danger," he said patiently.

"Even if I'm in danger. For better or worse..." Gabriel smiled, remembering the ceremony beneath the Northern Lights.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes, struggling to accept it clearly.

"Just get used to it darling," Gabriel gave him a wicked grin. "Forever and ever."

He snorted dryly. "You’re encouraging.”"

"Well... Take away Six, take away the situation. How would you feel then?" Gabriel challenged him.

"There wouldn't be a chance of me wanting to hurt you," he said quietly.

"And would the idea of forever bother you so much?" Gabriel asked softly, holding out a hand to his husband.

"It doesn't bother me now," murmered the man. "No... not bother."

 

"Come here," Gabriel sighed and wrapped his arms around James. "I know it was your way of trying to protect me, but I need you, like I need air."

"I need you alive," he countered softly. "I can't help that. I won't. "

"And I need you next to me, or being alive doesn't matter," Gabriel countered.

"It matters to me," he said softly.

 

"So we both agree we both need to stay alive. Excellent," Gabriel leaned back and adjusted his glasses to see James. "How can we do that without divorce papers?"

The man shrugged. "I... think its best if we do. If I had used my head, instead of my balls, I never would have done it. I think you know that.”

"I know," Gabriel said gently, kissing his cheek. "But we really do need a plan."

James nodded slowly in reluctant agreement. "We do," he agreed.

"They got to us, at Six," Gabriel frowned. "Who let them through? It's not even safe there."

James shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I've been working on a few things," Gabriel admitted. "Bullet proof fabric, sleeve holsters."

Raising an eye brow, James had to ask. "For me or you?"

"Both," Gabriel sighed. "I clearly need it as well, and I can't be in denial. Neither of us are safe right now. Alec is keeping Colin with him 24/7."

He nodded slowly and curled up against him.

 

"Come on, let's go do nothing," Gabriel said. "Couch and bad sci fi."

"If that's what you wish," James said stiffly, feeling awkward.

"Well I want to be close to you, so whatever you'd like to do that allows that," Gabriel said.

He shrugged and he looked horribly awkward. "I... don't know any more."

"Do you want to read for awhile, or just relax?" Gabriel asked softly. "We don't have to do anything. I just want to enjoy being with you."

 

James shrugged. "Just talk... just relax..."

"Okay, where would you like to do that?" Gabriel asked. "Bedroom? Living room?"

"Living room," he replied. "Bedroom... wouldn't be a good idea..."

 

"Alright," Gabriel didn't comment, just headed for the couch. "So when we can leave, what should we do first? Eve says Tesla is getting spoiled."

"Get through cat away from her and back to us," he said quickly, in a way that suggested he was worried about her getting spoiled

"Tesla is enjoying it, she's even had a bath," Gabriel laughed. "Heaven knows I wouldn't dare attempt that."

"Shes still ours... I miss her..."

"And I'm sure she misses us," Gabriel smiled and made room for James on the sofa. "Last I heard she was making tangled in Eve's stockings."

James shivered, watching Gabriel with an intense gaze ad he slowly approached and slower still, sat down.

Gabriel pulled the Afghan over the two of them. "I won't bite, I promise," he murmured, nesting into the blankets.

He snorted and slipped an arm around him, awkward as when they first met which was painfully sad.

 

"James... Love, I don't bite," Gabriel sighed. "Tell me a story... Tell me about one of your missions."

He frowned at that. "Why? You've read my files."

"Of course, I have read the mission briefs. But tell me what really happened?" Gabriel asked, rubbing James's neck.

James shrugged, not really understanding but he nodded and started talking and going through it all.

"Its more getting you to talk at all," Gabriel said when he finished. "You retreat and get quiet for days, and I can't get you to interact."

His lip suddenly curled into a small smirk, his eye brows raised. "A defense mechanism. You know I can't help it," he said wryly. "Ill try not to shut down again... I know last time I dropped for days, it scared you half to death," it had him too.

"Well I figured you talking about work might be the easiest," Gabriel sighed. "I just... I worry," he added softly.

James nodded slowly. "I worry about you too, you know."

"I know, but you have a queer way of showing it," Gabriel gave him a wry smile.

He rolled his eyes. "I do my best with the resources that I have."

"Arse," Gabriel squeezed him fiercely.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Grinning, James darted forwards and kissed his mouth lightly. 

"Mmm, don't stop," Gabriel murmured, wrapping his arms around James's neck.

James hummed and kissed his mouth again, slow and steady, soft as feather light kisses.

"I missed you," Gabriel whispered, shivering against him.

James lifted his chin and caught his mouth, kissing him.

Gabriel moaned softly, kissing him back with all the hunger he'd been suppressing. 

He dragged the young man to his knees, kissing him hard.

Gabriel went willingly, knees buckling under him. He let himself bend back under James's weight, held up only by the weight of James's hands.

He caught him and kissed him, scooping him up into his arms, carrying him toward the bed.

"I like the way you think," Gabriel murmured, wrapping his legs around James.

"You've got to like something about me," whispered James between breathless kisses.

"I love lots of things about you," Gabriel corrected. "I love your smile, the way you touch me, the way you love me."

"That comes easily to me," he whispered, cupping his face.

"Well good thing that's my favorite then," Gabriel murmured, staring up at those riveting sky eyes.

"It's the worrying that also comes easily... the dealing with the worry does not..."

"Well... it's natural to worry," Gabriel smiled. "We just can't let it be the only thing we express."

"That's a little rich, you know," he teased.

"Easier said than done?" Gabriel laughed. "I know. But James, we work at a job where we risk our lives. It's a bit harder for us than the average couple."

"I keep doing it wrong," he said quietly, mouth moving to Gabriel's jaw, soft distracting kisses as he undid the shirt buttons. "You deserve more."

"You're here, and that's what I need, what I want," Gabriel soothed, moaning softly at the stubble against his skin.

"What do you need?" James asked as he nipped his jaw. "What do you need right now? I... want you inside me..."

"Anything you want to give," Gabriel kissed him, a bit desperate. "Anything that heals you."

James moaned, eyes closing, pulling Gabriel down on top of him. 

Gabriel devoured his mouth, hands shaking, and pulled James as close as he could.

James pressed into him, hands shaking, his body quivering. Arms around him, James shook.

"Hey, I have you, we're together," Gabriel kissed him, soft slow kisses. "I'm here, James. Just like I said I would be, pet."

James groaned, his hands were everywhere, moving, touching... just everywhere, constantly moving. 

"I have you," Gabriel repeated. "Do you have the lube so I can stretch you?"

He shook his head.He had nothing.

"Ok, roll over," Gabriel smiled. "I like doing it with my tongue better anyway."

James tried not to look too eager as he shifted over onto his belly, his eyes wide and his gasps desperate.

Gabriel kissed a bath down his spin, stopping to leave several bite marks, before he got to tease at James's opening.

Bond arched at the bites, the tang of pain keeping him grounded, claimed and hard. He turned to watch as Gabriel moved, eyes dark.

"Breathe. I have you," Gabriel nipped at his buttocks, leaving teeth marks. He tangled their hands together and put his fingers on James's pulse.

He whimpered, and pressed his face into the pillow shivering.

Gabriel nodded against his skin and traced his tongue down to tease at James, slick with spit.

James growled, fingers in sheets, ripping sheets as he flexed, his body twisting and undulating, somewhat out of his control 

Gabriel kept licking him, teasing him open with just his tongue, while he kept petting James's skin.

James arched, pressing back into him.

"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked, sweat running down his cheek. He was already hard, and James's moans were giving him goosebumps.

Groaning, James pushed back to him, eyes closing.

"Come here then," Gabriel sunk his teeth into the back of James's neck. 

It was that bite, the gentle pressure, soft and firm, that broke James open. He went to his lover, soft and pliant and unable to resist. .

"I love you," Gabriel whispered. "I missed making love to you," he palmed James's cock and slid into him slowly.

James arched, his body curling, almost revisiting the blunt sensations. Stars flashed behind his eyes and he moaned loudly.

Gabriel moaned along with him, trying to last. He was already more than ready to come, James tight around him.

James didn't want him too, he wanted time give this. To give his lover the pleasure without wanting anything in return so he rolled his back, arching and thrusting back into him 

"So good for me," Gabriel murmured, pulling James up into his lap. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling James.

James moaned his lovers name and shifted to take his weight on his knees, using muscles to roll his hips and take his body.

"So good for me," Gabriel sighed. "You feel wonderful."

"Want you to come," panted Bond. "Need it... please..."

"I will," Gabriel groaned. "Just a minute more?"

"Please..." James gasped, feeling his own pleasure building. He pushed it down, wanting to give this... needing to give this...

"That's it, come for me?" Gabriel moaned, burying his fingers in James's skin.

James shook his head stubbornly. "You first," panted the man, rolling his hips.

"With me, then?" Gabriel moaned.

It was all James could do to nod.

"Love you," Gabriel managed, coming with a shout.

James slowed and stopped, closing his eyes and eyed him, smiling.

"So good to me," Gabriel kissed him, still breathless.

James smiled. He was hard, so hard it hurt... but he didn't want the pleasure.

"Not going to come at all?" Gabriel asked. "I want you to. Please, pet?"

James leant forward to catch his lips. "I wanted to give that to you."

"But I like when you come with me," Gabriel murmured, curled up around James. "Feels good."

James grinned and kissed him. "This one's yours."

"Thank you, darling," Gabriel smiled. "Will you hold me?"

James reached for him and dragged him into a tight embrace.

"I love you," Gabriel whispered, settling in with a smile. He tangled his hand in James's hair. "I missed you holding me, just being us."

James settled back and closed his eyes. "Get some rest " he said quietly 

"I will," Gabriel closed his eyes. "You’ll stay?"

James nodded and kissed his hair. "I'll stay."

Gabriel drifted off almost immediately, the tension draining out of him now that he was back in James's arms.

James watched him fall asleep, watched him doze away, drift off and sighed. 

Gabriel awoke as the sun went down, and James was still there... restless and awake.

"Feel better?" James smiled. "I didn't have the heart to wake you... you'll probably not sleep tonight. Sorry."

"It's alright, felt really good actually," Gabriel stretched and leaned up to kiss him. "Fancy a shower with me?"

James returned the kisses tenderly. "It sounds good," he breathed 

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love how you take care of me," Gabriel said quietly. "Even if I don't always approve of your methods. I know you'll always keep me safe, even at your own expense."

"I always try and take care of you," he said softly. "Even if I'm rubbish at it..."

"You do alright, until you push me away," Gabriel smiled. "What would you like to do tonight? I messaged Eve to bring Tesla by."

James yawned. He was still semi hard, still semi in that submissive mindset. "Whatever you like, sir."

"Whatever? Well, you are in a good mood," Gabriel smiled and stole a kiss. "I may hold you to that later."

James snorted and arched an eyebrow, mischief in his gaze. "Maybe not whatever..." he drawled.

"Well, so if I wanted you again... you'd turn me down?" Gabriel teased.

"You know I wouldn't," James breathed and then frowned. "You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I know," Gabriel smiled. "I'm just teasing you, come here," he pulled James into his arms. 

James went with a sigh, pressing his face into his neck.

"James, we're allowed to smile, and have fun," he reminded. "It isn't all life or death."

"I’m relaxing," he replied. "You know, being peaceful and all that."

"Sure you are," Gabriel laughed. "Come on, let's do something we don't normally do. Movie? Board game?"

"Let's do a movie," he said mildly.

"Your pick, or else I'll pick something scientific,” Gabriel warned.

James shrugged. "I'd like to watch one of your films."

"I've been wanting to watch a new documentary on colorblindness, if that isn't too boring for you," Gabriel offered.

James shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"They used a special lens, so color blind people could see the colors in it. I'm wondering if we can incorporate that tech in some way," Gabriel smiled.

James nodded slowly. "Sounds good. Why not?"

"It has possibilities for night vision," Gabriel followed him to the living room and curled up next to him on the sofa.Yawning, James curled up beside him.

"I love you," Gabriel nuzzled him. He kept one eye on the documentary, and half his attention on touching James. James returned the touches, slow, petting, gentle and soft, ignoring the fact that it made his body hungry for more.

"You feel so good," Gabriel sighed as he turned off the TV. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I'm alright, love. You can't be ready for sleep already," he murmured, stroking his hair. 

"Sleep, no. But who said that's why we're going to bed?" Gabriel teased. " Eve will be by with Tesla in a few minutes, and then I'm all yours."  
"You can go again?" He said, amused. "Missed me?"

"Of course I missed you," Gabriel flushed. "I just thought..."

"I don't have to get off when I'm with you," he said, smiling. "Half the pleasure is watching you... but you need something, don't you?" He hummed, stance shifting. His touch became more possessive. 

"I wanted..." Gabriel sighed. "I want you on top. It's been ages, and I miss it."

James lips curled in a smile. "My dear Q, I live to please you," he purred. "Stand up. Strip. Slowly."

Gabriel almost tripped over his feet in his rush to stand. He started with the trousers, shimmying out of themselves letting James catch a view of his ass.

James leant back, eyes on him, watching. "Slowly..." he cooed. 

Gabriel shivered and nodded, folding them and unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. He took his time to run his hands over his underwear, cock thickening.

"Take them off," Bond breathed, watching him, pulling out his cock and slowly stroking it.

Gabriel blushed and licked his lips, sliding down the underwear, slowly, turning so James got the full view.

James watched him, and sucked in a slow, deep breath. "Do you know what you do to me?" He asked, watching him.

"I hope you enjoy it," Gabriel said softly. "I like when you're hungry for me."

He made a small noise. "Ravenous... that's the word I would use..." breathed the man, opening his arms.

Gabriel came to him, nuzzling against his throat. He sucked a bruise onto James's Adam's apple, and let the shirt slide down off one shoulder, last two buttons still fastened.

"So wonderful," cooed James, sinking teeth into his bare shoulder, hard. His hand caught caught his wrists and held them high to kiss him 

Gabriel let out a sound of sheer want, and his body bowed against James. 

"Please... I need."

James nipped down his neck and along his jaw. "What do you need?" He purred 

"You. You inside me, please?" Gabriel whimpered, so aroused it was painful.  
James kissed his jaw and reached for the lube. "Stretch yourself... I want to see it..."

Gabriel nodded, a groan escaping his throat. He ran a slicked finger around his hole before dipping the tip inside with a shiver.

James let out a low moan, eyes locked on that finger.

Gabriel made a hungry noise low in his throat and arched back against James. 

"I need your hands on me, please," he begged.

James pressed a kiss to his neck, releasing his hands so he could slide them down his body slowly. Gabriel keened under him, goosebumps on his skin where James was touching him. James pushed him up, dragging down his own trousers so he could stroke himself as he watched Q.

"Let me? Please, can I taste you?" Gabriel added a second finger and shuddered.

"Please do, although I warn you that I probably won't last," he said shamelessly. 

"Don't care," Gabriel turned. "I'll suck you hard again," he took James in his mouth with a moan, rubbing his own erection on the sheets.

James groaned, his head being thrown back. His hips rolled in an automatic response. "Yes..."

Gabriel placed James's hands on his head, wanting the fingers tugging at his hair. 

"I... can't last..." he panted, his eyes closing. He arched, body writhing.

Gabriel hummed and nodded, determined to make James lose control. James came with a shout, arching upwards, fingers harsh in Gabriel's hair.

"Come on, come here," Gabriel said as they landed.

James's hands were all over him, roaming, exploring, teasing with a rough touch. Wanton and hungry. 

"I have to have you," Gabriel sucked marks onto his skin. "Please, I need you inside me," he licked his way over James's thighs and flipped him over to rim him.

And James was there, wrapping his arms around him, stroking himself slowly. He was still shivering from the orgasm, working to recover. 

"You feel so good," Gabriel sighed, sliding up to kiss him. "You taste amazing."

He groaned and pulled him close. "Touch me. Get me hard."

"Yes, yes," Gabriel murmured, fingers already dancing over his foreskin.

James flopped back, head up to watch his every move.

Gabriel slid James into his mouth, wet and warm. He tugged at him with his lips, sucking the remaining salt of his release away.

James arched, reaching for him, fingers twisting into his hair. 

Gabriel didn't suck hard. He went for teasing, warm breaths, tracing his fingers across James's belly and thighs.

James arched as blood began to flow and his lips parted.

Gabriel smiled around him and kept going, bringing James's fingers to his hair.

James hands went into his hair and pulled him forwards and up him, finding his mouth.

Gabriel groaned softly, teasing his tongue into James's mouth. 

"You taste good," he whispered.

Gabriel groaned softly, teasing his tongue into James's mouth. 

"You taste good," he whispered.

"That's what I was trying for," Gabriel grinned. "You haven't had me yet."

"I always have had you," he said, and leant forward to catch his mouth. 

Gabriel surged into the kiss, slinging to James. Somewhere it registered that a shave and haircut were in order for both of them... But something to worry about another time when he wasn't devouring James with all his senses.

James's arms caught him, and his hands went up to his hair, sliding through it, tugging, kissing, needing this strange man that seemed to love him.

"Want you," Gabriel murmured. "Want to be home in our bed."


End file.
